


Home

by lieyonn



Series: BTS G/t short stories [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Comforting Min Yoongi | Suga, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Living Together, M/M, Macro/Micro, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, giant taehyung, tiny yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyonn/pseuds/lieyonn
Summary: First of my BTS g/t short stories.Basically there's not enough BTS g/t out there yet, so I'm here to fix that.This one features the tiny, 5 cm tall Yoongi, as he ends up being taken care of by normal sized Taehyung.This is the story of how they grew closer than either of them expected.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: BTS G/t short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827577
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with my personal favorite pairing, Taegi.
> 
> This is a lot of Taegi fluff, but mention of past abuse, so be careful if you're sensitive to that.
> 
> Starring: giant cuddly Taehyung with tiny "grumpy" but actually soft Yoongi.

They had been living together for about 2 years now, and Yoongi still wondered how he had survived for so long. Living with Taehyung was not necessarily terrible, it was actually quite nice at times, though he would never dream of telling Taehyung that.

Taehyung was very.. should he say "energetic"? He always meant well, but sometimes he became to much for Yoongi to handle. 

But then at other times, when he calmed down a bit, he would show his big heart and remind Yoongi of why he had chosen to live with Taehyung. 

He still asked himself sometimes, why he had stayed.

Why didn't he leave when he had the chance?

Well, let's start at the beginning. 

\-----

Yoongi was living on the streets, all on his own. Just trying to survive, like every other tiny he had met. 

He knew of a few lucky people who had ended up with good families, and were living happy lives, but they were nothing but legends to him. 

Yoongi had been living with humans for most of his life, but it was against his will. 

Not that it mattered, tinies were nothing but pets to humans after all.

Supposedly, there was a time before Yoongi was alive, when humans were not aware of the tiny species living hidden from them. But that time did not matter to him. You see, simply because one idiot had screwed up centuries ago, and had been seen, their entire species had to suffer for the rest of eternity.

_Sure, that's fair._

So basically, Yoongi grew up raised by humans who saw him as an animal, to them his only purpose was to be sold to some other human, who could then abuse him for the rest of his miserable existence. 

And sure enough, at the age of 18 he was immediately shipped of to a pet store, where he was soon bought by a human girl. 

She had been fine at first.

She was around his age, and she was pretty and nice. At least that's what he thought.

Eventually, she had started hanging out with a human guy. Apparently she was still lonely, even though she always kept Yoongi close.

Of course you will feel lonely if you refuse to think of the person you're with as a person. 

Yoongi was not stupid, he was actually a bit of a genius if you asked him, thank you very much!

So he understood that the guy that started hanging around more and more, and that got closer and closer to the girl was her boyfriend. He didn't care, why should he? He was just a pet to her anyway, so she was just a random human to him. 

But even so, her boyfriend got jealous. 

For some stupid reason that Yoongi still could not understand, the guy was sure that Yoongi was getting in the way of the couple. 

Now despite what you might be thinking, he didn't immediately go to Yoongi to "get rid of the problem". He knew that his girlfriend still cared for her pet, and he valued their relationship. And yeah, he was a good guy, and their relationship worked out. Good for them, but Yoongi did not care.

Because the idiot human went to his girlfriend and told her about his concerns. And brainwashed as she was by her love for her boyfriend, she believed him. She didn't even stop to consider it, she started treating Yoongi terribly after that. Even though he had not actually done anything, she started abusing him. 

It started with verbal abuse. 

Regular reminders of how meaningless he was, that he was just an animal, a pet, that she didn't actually care for him.

"You know I could kill you in a second, right?"

Yoongi knew, but he didn't care at that point.

He should have cared, because when the verbal abuse didn't get the desired effect, she started the physical abuse.

She would hold him way to tightly, to the point where he had difficulty breathing.

She would throw him around carelessly, dropping him from her hands from way too high up.

She would sometimes push him onto the floor, and then "forget" that he was there. 

Yoongi was lucky to be alive. 

The worst was when she had been extra annoyed one day, for whatever reason. Yoongi didn't know why, he didn't care why. 

Yoongi had been resting on a shelf ,where he had been left to starve earlier that morning, when she came home. 

She had gone over to him, giving him the usual rant about his incredible uselessness, and picked him up in a tight fist that made it hard to breathe. 

And then she had thrown him across the hall, into the living room, where he had landed on the couch. Not really landed, he had face planted into the cushions, and the force of the throw along with the near concussion from the impact had knocked him out.

He woke up hours later when the girl had gone to bed, and made a decision.

He would rather starve on the streets than stay there.

So he left.

It was hard, but he had managed. It was still in the middle of summer then, so the girl had left a window slightly open.

The gap was small enough that it would be hard for any humans to get the window open from the outside, but for Yoongi, who was only about 5 cm tall it was easy to slip out. **(That's about 2 inches for the Americans)**

After Yoongi was finally out of the house for the first time in nearly 7 years he had walked in a random direction.

He survived on scraps that humans threw away, and would sleep in various places every night. Sometimes he had to sleep out in the open, sometimes it rained, it didn't matter to him at this point. Sometimes he would find an abandoned cardboard box to sleep in. That was his equivalent of a 5-star hotel.

He lived like that for four months. 

It felt like ten years.

But it was still better than living with his previous owner.

He never once missed her, of course he didn't.

Sometimes he would think of the early days, cuddling up to her in bed during a storm, and feeling safe.

He didn't miss her, but he missed the feeling of home. 

But he didn't have a home, he never had.

So he moved on, and never looked back. 

\-----

It was a cold snowy night in November when everything changed. 

It was Yoongi's first time every staying outside during winter, so he was struggling.

It was harder to find food, since fewer humans would come outside, and it became a requirement to find some sort of shelter every night, or he would soon freeze to death. The clothes he had been given long ago were made for living inside, not staying outside during snowstorms.

Tonight was one of those unlucky nights when he had not been able to find anywhere to stay.

He had wandered the streets for hours, all the time making sure to stay out of sight. 

He couldn't risk being seen.

Anything was better than going back. 

In the end he didn't find anywhere to stay, and had eventually collapsed.

His legs refused to carry him further, and the snow was piling up around him.

He had to move, or he would be covered in snow and inevitably die.

But he could not move, no matter how hard he willed his legs to work they would not listen.

So Yoongi accepted his fate, and started giving in to the darkness.

But then an angel appeared.

Or at least that's what it felt like.

The most beautiful man Yoongi had ever seen, was walking down the streets.

Had he had more time to think, Yoongi would have been happy to admire every part of the man's face in his final moments.

But he couldn't, because he realized that in his last moment of desperation while walking around earlier he had ended up in the street. And the man was walking towards him.

Yoongi was not scared of being crushed, he would be happy for that to be his way to go. A quick death like that sounded much better that slowly freezing to death.

And well, the guy was hot.

Out of all the ways to die this was probably the superior one.

Yoongi closed his eyes, waiting for his life to finally end.

But it didn't

Opening his eyes slowly, Yoongi looked up, and far above him were two beautiful eyes looking back down at him.

 _Crap_.

The guy had been looking down while walking, probably to keep from getting too much snow in his face.

He had been looking down, and had seen Yoongi. 

And now they were making eye contact. 

_No_.

_No way._

Yoongi was not going to go back to that life. 

He looked away from the guy, and with a last burst of power he didn't know he had, Yoongi forced his body to move.

He managed to stand up! He took a step forward and-

He flopped back down into the snow.

He wanted to cry.

He could not move.

A shadow spread over him as the guy crouched down to look at him closer.

Yoongi looked up, and they once again made eye contact.

Wow, he really was gorgeous. 

Yoongi was snapped out of his trance when the guy spoke to him,

"Do you need help?"

Did Yoongi need help?

_Hell yes he needed help._

He was minutes away from death.

But was he about to let this human help him?

_Hell no._

He tried to express this to the human, since the last thing he could really do was try to reason with him and hope that he was left alone.

But his voice would not work either, because of course it wouldn't.

Instead of words all he ended up letting out was a series of painful coughs. 

The guy looked at him with pity, and said,

"I'll help you, hang on"

As soon as he said that he reached down with his huge hands and easily picked up Yoongi.

Even if Yoongi had been able to move, he knew struggling would not do any good at this point. 

Yoongi was barely registering the comforting words of the human as he started walking.

He had been caught.

He was probably being taken to a pet store right now, where he would be sold to a new person who would pretend to care for him, before they too grew tired of him and started abusing him all over again. 

He was going to go through that hell again, all because he had been caught by this guy.

Yoongi really wanted to cry.

He registered one of the human's hands touching him repeatedly, in what could have maybe been a comforting motion in another situation. 

But right now Yoongi would not be comforted, he was terrified. 

He slowly gave in to the darkness taking over, and passed out.

\-----

As Yoongi woke up the first thing he felt was warmth. 

He was surrounded by what felt like huge warm blanket, and it felt so nice, he just wanted to stay forever. He didn't care that he couldn't remember where he was, he just tried to burrow further into the blanket. 

He spent a moment like that, and everything was okay.

And then the memories came rushing back.

First he remembered the snowstorm, how cold he had been when he had collapsed.

That made sense, he's in heaven now, isn't he? This sure felt like it.

But then the rest of his memories came back, and Yoongi realized where he was.

 _Right_.

He had been found by a human.

Forcing his eyes to open, Yoongi looked around at his surroundings.

He was indeed lying in some sort of soft material, though it didn't really look like a blanket. Upon closer inspection, Yoongi realized that he was lying on one of the human's sweaters.

 _Huh_..

_This sure was a really cozy sweater._

_Okay Yoongi, wrong thing to focus on._

Looking around a little bit more, he concluded that he was in the human's bedroom.

It was not hard to figure out, the huge bed next to whatever surface he was on was a pretty good indicator. Yoongi concluded that he was alone in the room for now, as he could not see the human. 

That was good, maybe he would have time to escape. His body wasn't frozen anymore, after spending however many hours it had been cuddling with the warm sweater, so he was once again able to move.

With some difficulty, Yoongi reluctantly crawled out of the sweater. The material was thick and had piled up around him, which made it a harder task than it should have been, but he managed.

He stood up on the wooden surface that the sweater was on, and realized that he was on a nightstand. Yoongi already felt cold after leaving the gentle warmth of the sweater, but it was not nearly as bad as it had been outside, so he didn't care all that much.

Escaping was more important right now. 

Yoongi walked to the edge of the nightstand and carefully looked down.

_Okay, that's pretty far down, and that wood floor would not be nice to land on from this height._

If Yoongi jumped he would defintely break several bones, or even die.

He needed another plan if he wanted to get out of here.

His thoughts were interrupted though, as the door on the wall opposite Yoongi was opened.

And there was the guy again.

So I wasn't hallucinating, he really does look like an angel.

Yoongi quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the guy walked towards him, and he panicked.

_That's it, okay?_

_He panicked, he would have never done anything so stupid otherwise._

He jumped.

He jumped off the nightstand.

_He could break every bone in his body for all he cared, he was not going to be picked up agai-_

He landed on a new warm soft surface, and realized rather quickly that he had landed right on the human's hand.

Of course, when he had panicked and jumped, the human had also panicked and rushed forward to catch him.

Yoongi had barely registered the human's panicked words, and had he listened he would have maybe realized that the human was concerned, but he couldn't focus on anything.

_He was caught. Again._

Yoongi quickly stood up and tried to jump of the hand, but the human brought up his other hand and used it to hold him in place. 

_He was stuck._

This human's hold was surprisingly gentle, but Yoongi didn't notice.

He felt his stomach plunge as the human stood up and brought Yoongi up to be level with his eyes, and he spoke,

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The human gave Yoongi a small smile, but he did not feel like returning it.

_Right, you say you're not going to hurt me._

_I've heard that one before._

When he didn't speak, Yoongi expected the human to poke him, or do something to make him react. He expected the usual,"You should speak when your owner speaks to you", but it didn't come.

Instead the human kept smiling, and sat down on his bed as he kept speaking,

"I'm Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. What's your name?"

The human gave him an expectant look after that, obviously expecting an answer to his simple question.

Well, Yoongi was not going to give it. 

Even if he was going to be stuck here for who knows how long, there was no reason for them to know each other's names. They would just end up being a pet and it's owner anyway. Therefore he would refuse to refer to the human by it's name.

_I'm just a pet, so you're just a human._

When Yoongi once again did not say anything, he expected the human to at the very least stop smiling. 

_Please stop, you're blinding me._

But he didn't, and after waiting a while longer the human kept speaking,

"Not a talker, huh? That's fine, you can tell me later. How are you feeling though? You were really cold when I found you earlier, so I just wanna know if you're okay now."

Yoongi gave the human a blank stare, and it didn't take long before it added,

"You can just give a quick nod or something if you want, are you okay, yes or no?"

_Was Yoongi okay?_

_No, not really._

_He was freaking out, he was caught by a human._

_But did he want to explain his concerns to this human?_

_Definitely not._

After debating for a second Yoongi looked up at the human's still smiling face, and gave a small nod.

_He was not okay, but his body felt fine._

_That's all the human needed to know._

At his nod, the human's smile widened slightly,

"That's a relief, I was really worried. I tried my best to warm you up, but I was still worried I had been too late. What were you even doing outside on your own? It's dangerous for a little guy like you to be alone, especially out in a storm like that."

The human looked down at Yoongi again, and tried to read his face. 

Yoongi was still refusing to speak, but his eyes showed that he was at least understanding what was being said.

"Judging from how you look, you've probably been outside for a while, so you have to be hungry. I already got some food ready for you before I came in here, so do you feel like eating now?"

Once again, Yoongi refused to speak to the human.

But he was so _hungry_.

It had been so hard finding food on the streets, he usually only ate once a day, and what he ate was always the bare minimum. Just enough to keep him alive.

Now here was this beautiful human, who seemed to be nice enough at the moment, offering him food. He would be stupid to refuse.

He did not want to give in to the human, but his hunger eventually won, and he nodded. 

The human gave him a quick 'alright' as it got up and started walking.

Yoongi immediately felt regret, but there wasn't much else he could have done. If he had said no, the human would have stayed with him and kept talking to him. At least this way he would be fed. Yoongi decided that he was going to try and escape as soon as possible, he was definitely not going to wait for this human to get tired of having him around. 

He would get food, then get out.

\-----

That had been the plan, but it didn't end up that way. 

Once Yoongi had seen the storm still going outside, and realized that the snow on the ground would probably tower over him at this point, he decided to stay as long as the human was at least pretending to care.

It hadn't started abusing him yet, so Yoongi would stay until he did.

At least it was warm, and he was being kept fed and clean. 

He was fine with this. 

His one problem was that the human he had ended up with was the definition of a social butterfly, and it constantly tried talking to Yoongi. He never said anything about Yoongi's lack of response though, he seemed fine with the occasional nod. 

Yoongi wondered how long it would last, but he didn't care.

He didn't care about a lot these days.

He had been kept by the human for about two weeks now, and so far it wasn't showing any signs of wanting to hurt him, or get rid of him. Yoongi was surprised at this. His last owner would be pissed if he simply gave one bad answer, so it was nice to not have to care about that anymore.

Not that any of this was nice, don't be ridiculous.

Anyways, as he said, Yoongi has been here for about two weeks, and he was fine.

At the moment he was curled up on the couch with the human's other pet.

His one companion in this situation was somehow a dog. An adorable dog named Yeontan. The moment Yoongi had learned the name of the dog he had started mentally using it when refering to him. They were both being kept as pets after all, so Yoongi immediately grew fond of the dog.

Yeontan was a tiny dog, at least he was to any human who looked at him. But he was still huge to Yoongi.

That didn't matter, it was actually a good thing. He was big, fluffy and after sniffing Yoongi thoroughly the first time he had approached the dog he had apparently decided that it was fine for Yoongi to cuddle with him. 

So that's exactly what he did. 

When the human left for the day, Yoongi would climb up on the couch. After realizing Yoongi's desire to be independent, the human had pretty quickly installed ladders around the house so Yoongi could get around on his own.

So Yoongi would climb up the ladder, relax on the couch for a bit, and then it never took long for Yeontan to join him.

That's where was right now, half asleep on top of the fully asleep dog, when he heard the front door open. 

The sound immediately woke up Yeontan, who immediately stood up and jumped down from the couch. Yoongi had luckily already been awake, so he was prepared and held on tightly to Yeontan's fur so he wouldn't fall off. He intended to jump off before the dog started running, but he didn't get a good opportunity that would let him safely do so, so he kept his hold and was brought along as Yeontan ran out to the hallway to greet the human. 

Said human had just hung up it's coat when it saw them. 

With a small laugh it crouched down and gave Yeontan a few pets, and then looked at Yoongi as it carefully picked him up. 

Yoongi had become used to being picked up by now. He didn't mind too much anymore, at least the human seemed to know the proper way to hold a tiny, and it always made sure Yoongi looked at it first to give him a moment to mentally prepare himself every time. 

The human stood up with Yoongi sitting on it's palm, and gave him the usual small talk as it walked into the house.

"How was your day? It looks like you and Tan have become good friends, that's good, I'm always worried that you're going to feel lonely while I'm away. Though you don't really seem to care, huh?"

They came to a stop as they reached the living room, and the human sat down on the couch.

"We'll eat in a bit, just wait a minute, okay?"

The human still stopped and waited for an answer, even though it knew at this point that Yoongi would stay quiet. 

Still giving him that stupid beautiful smile, the human set Yoongi down on a pillow as it took out it's phone. Yoongi had learned what a phone was years ago, his past owner had one seemingly glued to her hand. 

The human started tapping on the phone, Yoongi recognized the rhythm along with what he could see on the screen and concluded the human was talking to another human.

He patiently waited, this was their normal routine after all. The human would come home, and settle down on the couch next to Yoongi for a while before it got up and went into the kitchen. It would stay there for a bit, then come back with food. They would then eat together, sometimes they would watch something on the TV, sometimes they would talk. Well the human talked, and Yoongi listened.

Sure enough after a couple minutes the human got up, and walked into the kitchen. It soon came back with food. As the human sat back down, it got some of his own food and put it on a much smaller plate for Yoongi. 

Very soon after their first meeting the human had brought Yoongi to a pet store. Yoongi was sure that he was being handed over so he could be kept there before once again being sold to some other human. But he had been surprised when the human had walked further into the store, and stopped in an aisle with a bunch of stuff made for tinies. It had picked out the essentials that Yoongi would need, and asked him what he wanted.

Of course Yoongi didn't answer, but it had still asked.

The human had tried to ask Yoongi specific questions, pointing at something and waiting for a nod yes or no. After Yoongi had refused to give any answers the human picked out a few more things on it's own, and looked to see if Yoongi was protesting. When it got no response it had smiled and nodded, satisfied that the things it had picked were fine. 

The human quickly paid for the things and then they were on their way back. 

Yoongi would never dream of admitting it to the human, but he was very happy to have the things he had been given.

It made many things easier. 

Like right now. Instead of being fed directly by the human like he had been the first day here, he was given his own plate and tools his own size. 

So Yoongi was content with how his life was right now. He was safe, warm, and didn't have to worry about food. 

Not that it mattered, this was something many humans did for their pets. They got them stuff all the time, didn't they? They always took care of them, and pretended to love them. But then their pet would do something they didn't like and they would punish them so they would learn. The human hadn't hurt Yoongi yet, but Yoongi had always ended up hurt in the past.

He didn't know if he dared to hope that this was any different. 

But he had unconsciously started opening up more to the idea that maybe, just maybe, this human was different.

And maybe he was okay.

\-----

About three months later, their routine hadn't changed much. Winter had come to an end, and spring was approaching.

It was a normal night. After eating they had quietly watched a movie together and had then moved into the bedroom. 

The human had put Yoongi on the nightstand where his things were so he could get ready for the night, and then it started getting itself ready. One of the items the human had bought for Yoongi was a small screen that he could stand behind while changing. That way they both got their needed privacy. After he had changed behind the screen Yoongi waited for the sound of rustling coming from the human to stop. When it did he knew the human was done changing, so he walked out from behind the screen and over to his own bed. 

He laid down under the covers and turned to look at the human as it laid down in it's own huge bed. The human wished him goodnight, and waited. Despite Yoongi's stubborn lack of answer the past three months and a half, the human still always paused after speaking. Always gave Yoongi a chance to respond if he felt like speaking. After waiting for a while, the human sent him one last smile before it reached over to the light switch and turned the light off.

Yoongi could still make out the shape of the human thanks too the faint moonlight coming in through the window. He quietly watched as the human turned over, and listened as it's breathing slowed down. 

Yoongi also turned over, turning his back to the human. He closed his eyes, and soon felt his mind slipping away.

...

Yoongi didn't know for how long he was asleep, but it felt like just a second.

He was soon woken up by a loud crash. 

His eyes flew open and he sat up in panic. 

He looked around, and at first he couldn't make out where the sound had come from.

He suddenly got a lot of flashbacks. The crash sounded just like the sound of his past owner's footsteps. He didn't stop to realize that every other human's footsteps probably sounded the same, including the one next to him. All he could think about was the feeling of being kicked around by his past owner. 

Yoongi realized the source of the sound when he saw a quick flash of light cover the room, before it disappeared, and was quickly followed by anther crash. 

There was a storm outside, and the sound was the sound of thunder. 

_But it sounds just like her._

That was all Yoongi could think about, as he curled into himself. 

As the third crash sounded outside, Yoongi let out a tiny whimper. 

He could feel the tears falling down his face.

He quietly sat there sniffing to himself as he waited for the storm to end. 

Yoongi soon lost count of the lightning bolts, but when one extra loud one struck, he let out a quick scream, then bit his lip to stay quiet. It didn't do any good to stop the whimpers, but at least he wasn't screaming anymore.

Among the increasing sound of rainfall outside Yoongi completely missed the rustling sound coming from the bed next to him, and he was so focused on looking anywhere but the window that he missed the silhouette that turned over and slowly reached over to Yoongi's bed.

That is until he felt a hand wrap around him.

Yoongi jumped in surprise and let out a tiny yelp when the human's hand came up behind him and gently picked him up. He was brought over to the human's bed, where the human wrapped both of it's hand's around Yoongi, shielding him from the outside. 

"Please don't cry".

Yoongi froze as he felt the human carefully dry his tears with it's thumb. 

Seriously, how can something so big be so gentle?

Yoongi didn't think he would ever understand this human.

"I know the thunder is loud and scary, but I promise you're safe here. I'm not gonna let you get hurt".

The human slowly brought it's hand's down, until Yoongi was lying on it's chest, with the human's hands cupped over him. 

He really didn't want to admit it, but in that moment Yoongi felt so incredibly safe.

It was a feeling he wasn't sure he had ever felt to this extent before. 

And for the first time in years, Yoongi was not just okay, he felt good. 

For the first time in years, he was safe, and it felt so good.

For the first time in years, he spoke,

_"Yoongi"._

Yoongi couldn't see well in the dark, but from what he could see he could make out the human looking at him, with the most hope he had ever seen in it's eyes. 

"W-what?"

For the first time in his life, Yoongi smiled. He looked up and met the human's eyes.

_No, that's not right._

_He looked up and met Taehyung's eyes._

"My name.. is Yoongi".

And with that he closed his eyes, and slipped of to sleep.

That night he had the best sleep he had ever had. 

\-----

Their routine surprisingly remained the same after that.

They would wake up, have breakfast, Taehyung would go to work while Yoongi stayed at home and did whatever. Then Taehyung would come home, they would have dinner, do whatever but together, and then go to sleep. 

Though there was one big difference. 

Yoongi was speaking now.

It had started out with the occasional yes or no, instead of a nod. Then that turned into other words, before full sentences. Soon enough Yoongi was comfortable speaking to Taehyung, and Taehyung was obviously happy. He didn't comment much about it, he understood that Yoongi didn't want him to make a big deal out of it. So he kept quiet, but he showed how happy he was in other ways. 

It was nice, and they were both happy. 

Over time they grew closer, much closer than either of them had expected. 

\-----

There was of course a time when Yoongi considered leaving. It was during summer, when it was warm enough that Yoongi would have been able to survive on his own outside.

As they didn't exactly live in the middle of the city, Taehyung had left the front door open to let in some air. 

They had been relaxing together on the couch, like every other day. Taehyung was lying down, resting his head on a pillow, and Yoongi was lying on his chest, facing Taehyung. They were talking a little bit, about whatever. It was still Taehyung who did most of the talking, but now Yoongi would respond to questions, and sometimes speak without being spoken to. It may sound like small progress, but to the two of them it meant a lot.

After a bit Taehyung had picked Yoongi up, careful as ever, and sat up while holding him. 

He put Yoongi down on the pillow he'd just had his head on as he declared he was going to the bathroom.

As Taehyung stood up and walked away, he had thrown a quick glance at the still open front door, pausing slightly in his step, before he kept walking. 

Taehyung didn't say anything, but to Yoongi that was a clear message.

"You're free to leave if you want to".

And Yoongi considered it.

He stood up, and walked over to where the ladder was.

He climbed down, and started walking across the floor.

He didn't think much about it, he had always wanted to get out, hadn't he?

After walking for a couple minutes Yoongi was looking at the open door.

Just a couple more steps, and he could be outside. 

He thought about it a bit longer, thought about Taehyung.

Did he really want to leave him?

Then his thoughts drifted to that night half a year ago, when Taehyung had first found him. He had been so cold, and so sure he was going to die. 

He had been so incredibly lucky that night, and he definitely wouldn't be granted that kind of luck a second time. 

With one last glance at the outside world, Yoongi turned around and walked back into the house. 

He just made it into the living room when he heard footsteps behind him. Yoongi turned around and saw Taehyung coming towards him. Years ago this situation would have been terrifying. Standing on the floor as a human was steadily approaching. 

But Yoongi was not afraid, because this was Taehyung. And Taehyung always looked down.

Their eyes found each other as Taehyung was right infront of Yoongi, and he stopped walking as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

It was quiet, and Yoongi realized that Taehyung probably thought that Yoongi had been on his way out when he had walked in.

Yoongi saw Taehyung shift slightly, and decided to speak up before he could continue walking.

"I was considering leaving, but I realized staying here is better than to freeze to death again."

Yoongi had felt bad about leaving Taehyung, and the biggest reason for why he had stayed had been the human, but Taehyung didn't need to know that.

It didn't matter, because Taehyung smiled, his usual boxy smile that Yoongi had learned to love, and reached down to pick him up.

"Oh thank god! I was so afraid that you would leave."

Yoongi smiled at that, as he realized that Taehyung hadn't wanted Yoongi to leave. He had simply given him the option, in case Yoongi wanted to leave. 

After that, Taehyung always left the door open if it was warm enough outside. 

It was his way of showing Yoongi that he could always leave if he changed his mind.

But Yoongi didn't leave.

Because for the first time in his life, he had a home.

\-----

They had now been living together for over two years, and Yoongi couldn't be happier.

Taehyung was very energetic at times, and would often give Yoongi a headache, but Yoongi didn't regret his decision at all. 

There was another snowstorm tonight. Just like their very first night together.

But tonight Yoongi was not cold, or scared.

Because he was not alone.

Right now he was cuddled up next to Taehyung in their bed.

He still had his own bed, ready to be used in case he felt like it. But he rarely used his own bed anymore. He would sleep with Taehyung instead, and it just felt right.

He was lying on the pillow now, cuddled up in the crook of Taehyung's neck, with the blanket pulled up all the way to cover both of them. 

They had been chatting a little bit, about nothing in particular, just to do something until they both fell asleep.

As Yoongi could feel his eyelids growing heavier, he felt a weird sensation on top of his head.

Considering the position they were in, and the light dampness of his hair that Yoongi could feel once the sensation stopped he realized that Taehyung had just kissed his head.

And he was completely fine with that.

Yoongi had never been so happy to be in a dark bedroom. Had it been anywhere else there would have been a risk of Taehyung seeing his red cheeks.

He heard a low murmur, in that lovely deep voice, coming from right above him,

"Goodnight Yoongi"

This was good.

This was better than good, Yoongi felt great.

Yoongi had a sudden realization as he was slipping into sleep. He was utterly, and undoubtedly, in love.

With Taehyung.

And that made him so happy.

Yoongi smiled to himself as he finally let sleep take over.

"Goodnight, Taehyung".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a trip. It's been a while since the last time I wrote anything outside of school, so this felt weird. I hope it's okay, because I'm really happy with it. 
> 
> This was supposed to be really short, just some fluff. Then I decided to tell Yoongi's backstory, and how he came to trust Taehyung. I was aiming for 2k words, but it ended up around 6k instead. Oh well, please enjoy.
> 
> Who's coming with me to burn the b*tch from Yoongi's past?
> 
> Also who wanted to scream at Yoongi every time he referred to Taehyung as "The human" and "it"? I seriously had to go back a billion times to correct all the times I wrote "he/him" by mistake. I felt that it was very important to Yoongi's character that he didn't call Taehyung by his name until later. 
> 
> If you read this, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment, I wanna know what you think :)
> 
> Bye ( •̀ ω •́ )✧


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be a one-shot, but I fell in love with this story so here is part 2.  
> I had to cut it, because I didn't want it to be too long, but expect part 3 soon.

Yoongi really wanted to think that everything had kept going like normal after his moment of clarity. He had realized suddenly, as he and Taehyung were going to sleep that he was head over heals in love with the human. And he did not know what to do.

On one hand it was nice. He had figured out the source of the warm, tingly feeling he felt every time Taehyung touched him. At first Yoongi had been sure that it was nervousness. It probably was, back before they had gotten as close as they were now.

But now it was clear that the feeling was indeed love. Yoongi wondered for how long he had been mistaking the feeling for something else.

It was a pleasant feeling, and Yoongi had started being more aware of all the little details about Taehyung. He had suddenly realized how much he actually appreciated the way Taehyung would carry him around and take care of him, because he did it without Yoongi asking for it.

Yoongi had always had someone to take care of him. At first it was the breeders who raised him, then there were various employees at the pet store he was kept at. Then there was the girl who was his previous owner. If you could count that as care.

She had kept him alive, barely.

Yoongi didn't like to think about it.

That had all been fake. No one ever truly cared, he had just been a pet. Back then, no one ever waited for him to speak, or set up ladders for him to be able to walk around on his own. No one would ever hold him when he was scared and tell him he was safe. If Yoongi had taken a second too long to speak back then he would be punished. He still had some red marks on his back that refused to go away, always there to remind him of the beatings he had gotten for disrespecting whatever human was his master at the time. Yoongi had been used to being roughly picked up and carried around like he wasn't even a living being. He was never told he was safe because he never was. It didn't matter to any of them. He really was just a pet.

But then Taehyung came around. Taehyung had done all the things Yoongi hadn't realized how much he was missing before.

Yoongi had spent so much time trying to convince himself that he still hated Taehyung, that he hadn't realized how attached he had gotten. He was not supposed to fall in love with anyone, much less a human.

Yoongi also knew that no matter what he himself felt, it didn't matter. Even now that he knows that Taehyung really does care about him, it doesn't matter. Because Taehyung is a human, and Yoongi is a tiny.

The entire world would agree that Yoongi having feelings for Taehyung was wrong.

Or at least, that's what Yoongi thought.

\-----

Taehyung had realized after more than a year of knowing Yoongi that he cared a little too much about him. He realized how sometimes he would be just a little too touchy with him, carry him around and hold him when it definitely wasn't necessary. He had spoiled him too. When Taehyung realized soon after their first meeting that Yoongi wasn't going to be talking any time soon, he had just ended up buying everything he could for him instead of trying to get Yoongi to tell him what he wanted.

Taehyung knew that the way he was treating Yoongi would be frowned upon by other people. So called "experts" would say things like "If you let your pet get away with things like that, it's just going to keep disobeying". They would have told him that tinies have to learn to listen to humans, because they were inferior, and didn't know any better.

Well, if you ask Taehyung that's all a load of bullshit.

Taehyung liked to care for Yoongi, because Yoongi deserved it.

But he also knew that Yoongi was very smart, and was very good at taking care of himself.

Taehyung was just getting really attached, and would use any excuse he could come up with to spend more time with Yoongi.

Taehyung didn't know much about Yoongi's past, it was something that he obviously didn't like talking about. But Taehyung had seen the signs, he had noticed how Yoongi would react to specific things.

For example, Yoongi would nowadays join Taehyung in the kitchen while he was making food. For most of the time there, he would sit either on one of Taehyung's shoulders, or on one of the counters just silently watching (and probably judging) what Taehyung was doing. There was however, one day when Taehyung had put Yoongi down on a counter for just moment, as he was going to get something from a high shelf and didn't want Yoongi falling off.

He had put him down, and Yoongi had done the thing he always did, which Taehyung had never understood until then. He checked the edges of the counter, looking down. Then he suddenly froze, and his eyes got filled with tears. Once Taehyung noticed, he had panicked, and tried to comfort Yoongi. He didn't get answer to what was wrong, but he had moved on hoping it was just a temporary thing.

It was not temporary, and after a while of the same thing happening at random times, Taehyung had realized the pattern.

Yoongi did not like being put down somewhere where he was stuck. If he was put down on a counter, table or shelf that did not have a ladder he could use if he wanted to get away, he would silently panic until Taehyung noticed and came to rescue him.

There were other things that Yoongi reacted to as well.

There was one morning, when Taehyung had somehow overslept, and was in a hurry to get ready. He still took the time to wake up Yoongi and bring him along though. Taehyung could lose his job for all he cared, Yoongi was more important. What Taehyung didn't realize, was that because of the stress he had picked Yoongi up in another way than usual. He wasn't being rough or anything, he was making sure to be as gentle as ever. He had just been in a rush, so Yoongi ended up being held in a loose fist instead of one of the usual positions where he would sit on Taehyung's palm.

Taehyung didn't think much of it, but he had noticed when Yoongi started hitting his fingers. Looking down at Yoongi, Taehyung realized that Yoongi was crying his eyes out, beating Taehyung's finger to the point where his own hands were starting to bruise.

Taehyung had made the connection that Yoongi's reaction was from the way Taehyung was holding him, so he quickly changed his grip to the usual position. He soon put Yoongi down on the kitchen table as he quickly tried to get some sort of breakfast ready.

Taehyung decided that he would grab something for himself on the way, and just quickly got some things out so Yoongi could make something for himself. Yoongi had shown many times in the past that he was very capable of cooking, so Taehyung was sure he would manage.

He was worried about the way Yoongi had reacted to being held in a fist, but the thought simply got buried under the stress as Taehyung rushed out the door.

When Taehyung got home later that day, he tried to get some answer out of Yoongi about what had actually happened. Yoongi had acted as if it never happened, showing that he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Taehyung had taken the hint and let it slide, but he never forgot about it.

The worst out of all the reactions was still engraved in Taehyung's memory.

Yoongi had fallen off furniture before, and he never made a fuss about it. He had accidentally fallen off the couch once, but the soft carpet underneath it broke his fall, and he got up and climbed up the ladder again as if nothing happened. He was only a few steps up the ladder when Taehyung had enough and picked him up. After that they cuddled and neither of them ever brought it up again, because it didn't matter.

Yoongi had had a few worse accidents. He had once taken a nap in his own bed on the nightstand, as Taehyung rested on the bed next to it. Then Yoongi had gotten up, with the intention of climbing down to the floor so he could move around, but he had clumsily fallen off the nightstand instead. Taehyung saw him and had managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

That moment had triggered some flashbacks for Taehyung, of Yoongi jumping off the nightstand the first time they met. He expected Yoongi to have some sort of flashback too, but he had just huffed out a sigh, then looked up into Taehyung's eyes and asked to be put down on the floor.

There was one time though, when Yoongi reacted very strongly to falling off furniture.

It was once again falling off the couch, and he had not been hurt in the least, because once again the carpet broke his fall.

The difference this time was that Taehyung had been reaching out to pick up his phone, which had ended up behind Yoongi. When he did so, he had accidentally pushed Yoongi a bit, and it was enough to push him off the couch, as he was quite close to the edge already. Taehyung had immediately bent down to pick him up again, all the while apologizing profusely. He was expecting Yoongi to roll his eyes and move on as if it didn't matter, and what he got instead shocked him

As soon as Taehyung laid eyes on Yoongi he pulled his hand back, and his eyes widened in shock. Yoongi was sitting on the floor where he had landed, with his knees pulled up to his chest, making him look so small, and Taehyung didn't think Yoongi could look any smaller or more vulnerable than he already was. Taehyung got off the couch, turned around and crouched down in front of Yoongi, asking him to please talk to him.

Yoongi remained silent, his eyes were staring forward with a blank look, and tears kept running down his face. Yoongi was hyperventilating, and Taehyung's brain worked hard trying to figure out what was wrong before he finally put the pieces together.

_Oh fuck, he's having a panic attack._

Once he realized that, Taehyung almost panicked himself, but he knew he had to stay calm.

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe Yoongi, stay with me."

Taehyung reached out, slower than ever to give Yoongi time to react, and cupped his hand around his back to support him. Taehyung spoke with a soft whisper,

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

It was hard for Taehyung to tell if Yoongi was even listening, but eventually there was a small nod of his head. It was small enough that had Taehyung not been paying as close attention as he was he would have definetly missed it.

He tightened his hold around Yoongi slightly, but never closing his hand into a fist. That was the last thing either of them needed right now.

Taehyung carefully lifted his hand, and reached out with his other one, letting Yoongi sit on his palm, while being hugged from behind by Taehyung's hand.

Taehyung lifted his hands and put them against his chest, doing his best to hug Yoongi.

"You're okay Yoongi, just listen to my heart, try to breathe with me."

Taehyung focused on breathing slowly, and looking down he could see Yoongi had closed his eyes, and was trying to follow Taehyung's breaths.

"There you go, you're doing great Yoongi."

Taehyung kept whispering motivating words, and doing his best to help Yoongi breathe.

Eventually, Yoongi's breathing had slowed down, and was matching Taehyung's pace.

"You did great Yoongi, I'm proud of you."

Taehyung carefully lifted his hands higher, while cupping them around Yoongi to make sure he wouldn't fall. Taehyung held his hands so Yoongi was at eye level with him, and once he decided that Yoongi was fine, he gave him a small comforting smile, and whispered,

"Do you wanna go to sleep?"

He waited, and eventually Yoongi looked at him and nodded.

Taehyung nodded back at him, and slowly stood up, and brought his hands down a bit so they were in a more comfortable position. Then he walked into their bedroom, and left the light off as he laid down on his bed. Once Taehyung was laying down, he put Yoongi down on his chest, and settled his hands over him as a blanket.

Taehyung kept his breathing slow, as he was aware that Yoongi could feel every breath he was taking right now. That had been one of the reasons he had decided on this particular position.

Eventually Yoongi felt the exhaustion take over, and he let himself be lulled to sleep by Taehyung's heartbeat, and the gentle rocking off his chest moving up and down.

Taehyung followed soon after, also falling asleep.

...

The next morning Yoongi was as expected pretending that nothing had happened, but Taehyung refused to forget. He did not want to force Yoongi to talk about it, but from then on he took extra care to always show Yoongi that he was there for him. Taehyung also made sure to never push Yoongi off of anything ever again, accident or not.

Taehyung was concerned about Yoongi. He knew that it had something to do with his past. Yoongi was reacting to very specific things, so Taehyung concluded that certain things reminded him of something bad that had happened to him before. Taehyung sometimes thought back to the first time they met, how Yoongi looked like he had been outside for so long. How panicked he looked when he was seen by Taehyung. How desperate he had been to escape the first weeks. Yoongi had obviously had some really bad experiences with human's in the past. After his observations, Taehyung made a few conclusions about what triggered Yoongi.

First, was being trapped high up. If Yoongi was stuck somewhere high up without a ladder attached, he would panic. However, places on the ground didn't seem to have the same effect. Taehyung had once trapped Yoongi in a corner, simply as a joke. He felt terrible about it, but he wanted to know what Yoongi reacted to so he could figure out how to help. He had expected Yoongi to react the same way he did whenever he was put in a high up place, and Taehyung was ready to pick him up and comfort him. But surprisingly, Yoongi had just given Taehyung an unamused look, and told him with his usual bored tone to let him out. He had not reacted to being trapped on the ground.

If Yoongi was put down on a surface high up with a ladder attached, he would rarely actually use the ladder. He would wait around for Taehyung to come pick him up again, claiming to be too tired to climb. Therefore, Taehyung didn't think Yoongi's reactions were because he wanted to escape, it was simply just the presence of a ladder.

Second on the list, Yoongi had a specific preference about how he was held. That one could easily be explained as something else though. It was understandable that some tinies would have certain ways they didn't like being picked up. Taehyung kew of many other tinies who had similar ideas. Some just didn't like being held in certain ways.

However, what struck him as odd about Yoongi, was the severity of his reaction. Other tinies would simply ask to be carried another way, maybe they would cry for a bit if they were sensitive. But Yoongi had been crying non-stop, and had been hitting Taehyung's hand so hard that his own hand's started to bruise. He had gotten himself hurt, trying to get away. Even though he knew that it wouldn't hurt Taehyung in the least, he had still tried. It seemed like a natural reaction, something he did without thinking about it.

Third, Yoongi hated being pushed off furniture. This one could also be explained as something else, but Yoongi's reaction was to something so specific. It's understandable for someone to not like being pushed off things, that's the natural reaction to that kind of treatment. But the thing with Yoongi was, that he never reacted to being pushed otherwise. If Taehyung gave Yoongi a little push, just as a joke, Yoongi would not give any reaction out of the ordinary. Same with falling off furniture. He would simply shrug it off and keep going. But if you combined the two, and pushed Yoongi, making him fall off furniture, that's when his panic attack had triggered.

This had only happened once, and Taehyung had no plans of repeating it. He didn't think his heart would be able to handle seeing Yoongi like that again. Yoongi had always been tiny, and vulnerable. Duh, he was born that way. But in that moment, he had looked so broken.

It was as if Yoongi was a tiny figure made of glass. If you just came into quick contact with him, he seemed cold and hard. But in reality he was so fragile, and Taehyung knew that just one wrong move would make Yoongi break, figuratively or literally. In that moment, when Yoongi had his panic attack, he had been broken inside. Taehyung knew what had triggered it, but he didn't know why. He knew that someone pushed the glass figure off the shelf, but he didn't know who, or when.

Taehyung had just barely managed to pick the pieces back up and put them back together, but he was afraid that they would soon fall apart again. He was afraid that Yoongi was keeping his feelings hidden, refusing to tell Taehyung how he felt. And if he kept doing that, he would eventually break, and Taehyung didn't know if he could save him if he did.

Taehyung was not going to let that happen.

Because Taehyung had realized something important.

The reason he cared so much for Yoongi.

Taehyung was in love with Yoongi.

\-----

After Taehyung had his realization, he had thought about it for a while before he came to a conclusion.

It had been hard enough just to become Yoongi's friend, and he didn't want to ruin that, so Taehyung decided it was better not to say anything.

This was unfortunately the exact same thing that Yoongi had decided himself.

While Yoongi's reasoning was different, he had also decided that it was better not to say anything.

Yoongi did notice when Taehyung started acting a bit weird.

After that one night when Taehyung had kissed Yoongi's head as they were falling asleep, both of them were waiting for the other to bring it up. But neither of them did, and it was forgotten.

They had woken up the next morning in one of their usual positions.

Taehyung was sprawled out like a starfish, with only his face turned to the side. Next to his face, Yoongi had barely moved during the night. He had turned over, and had somehow crawled up closer to Taehyung's mouth so that his warm breath was washing over him.

The first one to wake up was Taehyung, as Yoongi had always been a deep sleeper. That and he just loved to sleep, no matter what time it was.

Taehyung opened his eyes, and after a moment he rolled over onto his back.

He reached over to grab his phone, and checked the time. It was almost 10 am.

It was a Saturday, so they were in no rush to get up, but after staying in bed just a little bit longer Taehyung got bored.

He propped himself up on one of his arms, and reached out with the other to prod at Yoongi's sleeping form.

The motion caused Yoongi to stir a bit, and he opened his eyes slightly to peer up at Taehyung.

Taehyung sent him a little smile, as he softly whispered,

"I know you would rather sleep your life away, but it's time to wake up."

Yoongi stared at him with a blank look, before he closed his eyes again as he turned over to face the other way.

Taehyung laughed at that, and decided to leave him for a bit longer.

He sat up and got out of the bed, before he walked out of the bedroom while saying,

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

...

That had been the first thing that told Yoongi something was off about Taehyung.

Usually he would be much more persistent in the morning with waking Yoongi up. If Yoongi refused to get up, Taehyung would eventually just pick him up himself and carry him along as he went to get the day started.

But this time Taehyung had left him alone.

And well, Yoongi wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he would simply accept the fact that Taehyung had finally understood how much Yoongi loved his sleep.

Once Yoongi decided that he had stayed long enough, he also got up. He walked over to the end of the bed, to where he knew the ladder was, and started climbing down.

That was one of the downsides to staying in bed, he had to make his way to the kitchen on his own. If he stayed with Taehyung he would be carried there in a matter of seconds, while if he went on his own it would take significantly longer.

Growing up in a world so much bigger than himself, Yoongi had naturally become a fast walker. But even if he walked at what was quite a fast pace to him, it still took about 10 minutes to get from the bed to the kitchen.

Once Yoongi finally made it, he carefully walked along the counters. Taehyung was walking around preparing breakfast for them, and Yoongi had learned after a near accident a couple months ago that Taehyung often became distracted as he was cooking, and would forget to look down.

So Yoongi had learned to walk close to the counters, where he was sure that he would be safe. As Yoongi made it to the counter that was connected to the stove, he went over to the ladder and started climbing again. As he made it to the top, Yoongi walked closer to the stove and sat down.

It didn't take long before Taehyung walked over to the stove, and noticed Yoongi sitting there.

Taehyung smiled when he saw him, and greeted him in a way that was way too chipper for this early in the morning in Yoongi's opinion.

Yoongi simply nodded at him, before closing his eyes and leaning back, already regretting his decision to leave the bed.

Once Taehyung was done cooking, and had put everything on the table, he once again walked over to Yoongi and poked him in the stomach to wake him up. Yoongi hadn't actually been asleep, but he had been close. So when he felt a huge finger poke him he jumped slightly and opened his eyes wide. He looked around in confusion for just a moment before his eyes landed on Taehyung who was grinning down at him.

Yoongi huffed out an indignant sigh, before he stood up and walked over to Taehyung's hand, which was now laid out flat on the counter so he would be able to walk onto it.

Yoongi sat down in the center of Taehyung's palm, and felt himself being lifted up before they moved to the table, where he was put down again.

Taehyung settled down in one of the chairs, and then gave Yoongi his own plate with food.

Being the cheerful person that he is, Taehyung immediately tried to make some small talk, talking about whatever was on his mind. Yoongi was mostly silent, answering whenever he was asked something, and sometimes putting in his own opinions on something.

So far this was a normal morning for them, but Taehyung eventually brought up something he hadn't talked much about before.

"So, I've been thinking. You've been here for about two years now, and in all that time you haven't talked to anyone other than me. I get that you don't really like talking to people, especially people you don't know, but I was thinking of inviting one of my friends over."

Yoongi froze at that. It was true that he hadn't talked to anyone else in years. And even being as anti-social as he was, Yoongi did feel a bit lonely. But Taehyung inviting a friend indicated another human, something Yoongi definitely didn't feel like dealing with.

His hesitation must have showed on his face, because Taehyung added,

"I was gonna invite my best friend, Jimin. You know him, I've talked about him before. He's really nice, I promise. He would probably bring his boyfriend Jungkook too, but he's super nice as well."

Taehyung trailed off, looking at Yoongi hopefully.

Yoongi did not want to meet another human, much less two new humans. Even if Taehyung said they were nice, that didn't really make a difference. A lot of humans were nice, but many of them had a certain side that only came out once they were around tinies.

Like Yoongi's past owner.

But things were different now. Yoongi knew that Taehyung wouldn't let anything happen, and he trusted him to make good enough friends.

After weighing his options, Yoongi looked Taehyung in the eye, and reluctantly nodded, before he muttered,

"Fine."

Taehyung smiled brightly at that, and even let out a little cheer.

Yoongi would never admit it, but seeing Taehyung become that happy over something so simple warmed his heart, and it showed him that he had made the right decision. Yoongi would just make sure to stick close to Taehyung whenever these other humans came over, and he would be fine.

It was all worth it to make Taehyung happy.

\-----

Yoongi had a sudden urge to kill Taehyung.

It might be a bit hard considering Yoongi's huge disadvantage in size, strength, and just about everything except brains, but he would find a way.

Because when Taehyung had told Yoongi about his two friends, he had forgotten one very important detail.

One very important detail that could have taken away so much of the anxiety that Yoongi had been dealing with the past few days while waiting to meet Taehyungs friends.

The day had finally arrived, and sometime in the afternoon there was a knock on the door.

Taehyung and Yoongi had been relaxing on the couch, with Yoongi trying not to show how nervous he was.

Maybe Taehyung had noticed how nervous he was, and maybe that was why he had started absentmindedly rubbing Yoongi's back to comfort him.

Maybe that was the case, but neither of them were willing to bring it up.

While the knock was a welcome distraction, it managed to bring all of Yoongi's anxiety back.

Before he could get up and try to run away from his problems, Yoongi felt Taehyung's hand scoop him up, and then the pull of gravity as he stood up and started walking to the door.

Yoongi was not ready. He did not want to face two more humans.

But he had already made his choice.

Taehyung walked into the hallway, and towards the front door.

He carefully lifted his hand up and put Yoongi down on his shoulder as he reached the door, wanting to have both hands free.

Yoongi settled down by Taehyung's neck, trying his best to hide.

Taehyung reached out and opened the door. Yoongi wanted to die in that moment.

As soon as the door opened, there was an exited, high pitched, squeal from the other side, one that Taehyung somehow matched with his own, usually very deep voice.

Then there was a lot of movement, and Yoongi had to reach out and grab onto the collar of Taehyung's shirt to not fall off. Looking around, Yoongi realized that Taehyung, and whoever had been on the other side of the door had both jumped forward to hug each other.

Yoongi found it ridiculous, it was as if they hadn't seen each other in years, which he knew they had. Taehyung had mentioned how he would just hang out with his friends outside instead of having them come over, so Yoongi knew that it hadn't been that long.

Once they had held each other for what Yoongi thought was a little too long, the two finally pulled apart. Taehyung was quick to invite whoever this was inside, and the person closed the door behind himself as he stepped inside.

Now Yoongi was confused. He was sure that there were supposed to be two humans. The amount of people had been one of the causes of his anxiety. One human was a lot easier to handle than two. Yoongi was sure that there were supposed to be two, so where was the other one?

His question was answered soon enough, as the new human reached down into his coat pocket, and pulled something out.

Not something, someone.

It was another tiny.

Oh

_Oh_

Yoongi was already planning how to murder Taehyung.

Stabbing him would be a bit hard, but maybe he could find a way to poison him?

Taehyung, that bastard, had _forgotten_ to mention that his best friend's boyfriend was a tiny.

But when he thought more about it, that did make a lot of sense.

Ever since the first time they met, it had been obvious to Yoongi that Taehyung had a lot of experience with tinies, and now he could see why. It was because he had a best friend who was apparently dating one.

That did not make so much sense to Yoongi.

Just the concept of a tiny dating at all, even with someone of their own race was almost unheard of, but with a human? That was just too hard for Yoongi to wrap his head around.

So, did that mean that Taehyung was also open to the idea of dating a tiny? Did Yoongi actually have a chance?

Yoongi would be lying if he said that he didn't start thinking more about it after that.

...

Eventually, they had all been properly introduced to each other, and now they were sitting on the couch.

The new human was, as expected, Taehyung's best friend Jimin. The tiny that was with him, who was somehow his boyfriend, was Jungkook.

Yoongi could barely remember the last time he met another tiny, but it did feel kinda nice to have someone closer to his size around.

Taehyung and Jimin were turned to face each other and they seemed to have an endless amount of things to talk about. Yoongi was still sitting on Taehyung's shoulder, though not very hidden anymore. He was now sitting further out from the neck, with his legs resting on Taehyung's collarbone. Jungkook was in a similar position on Jimin's shoulder.

Yoongi was still trying to understand the relationship between the two. Taehyung had definitely said that they were dating, and looking at them that was not so hard to believe. They definitely did seem like a couple, the size difference was the only weird thing about it.

Yoongi wanted to know how their relationship worked, and maybe he wanted to know how they got to where they are today just to get some ideas on how to woo Taehyung, but he wasn't about to ask.

Not that they were hard to talk to, quite the opposite. Both of them were extremely nice, and kept trying to include Yoongi in their conversation. He would respond to them and talk when it was appropriate, just to be polite. Yoongi had become a lot better at socializing over the past two years of living with Taehyung.

So the two of them were very easy to talk to, but Yoongi still couldn't bring himself to ask. It would be weird to pry into their relationship like that when they had just met.

So Yoongi refrained, and kept observing them and trying to figure it out himself.

Eventually, the three were slowing down their conversation, and all agreed to get something to eat. It only took a moment for Taehyung to suggest takeout, not wanting to cook. No one argued with that, so he took out his phone and let everyone order what they wanted. Yoongi didn't really know how to pick, since he had always just eaten whatever Taehyung was eating. And he never complained, he wasn't really a picky eater.

Taehyung realized Yoongi's struggle, and picked something for him. He quickly checked to make sure Yoongi wasn't protesting, then finished ordering for himself.

While they waited for the food, they picked a movie that they would watch while they ate. Apparently getting together for a movie-night was something the three loved to do, but hadn't done in a long time. Yoongi knew it was because of him, and he did feel a little bit sorry.

Once they had picked a movie to watch, they didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door.

Taehyung got up immediately, and in the same motion he gently put Yoongi down on the couch where he had been sitting. Yoongi turned around and stared accusingly after Taehyung as he walked out, leaving Yoongi alone. He was debating whether to turn around and try to talk to the other two, or to stay turned away and ignore them until Taehyung came back.

He had just decided on the latter, when he felt two strong arms wrap around him. Two arms his own size. Turning around, it was, as expected, Jungkook who was now standing behind him, holding him in place. And further back, Jimin was leaning down, to the point where he was almost at eye level with them. And the worst thing of all, was that they were both smiling at him with equally sweet, but also so very evil smirks.

There was just a moment of silence, and Yoongi was about to ask what they wanted, before the two of them spoke in unison,

"You like him, don't you?"

Yoongi could feel his face turn red at that.

Was he _that_ obvious?

There was no way, they probably didn't mean it like that, right?

_Right?_

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

Yoongi stumbled backwards, causing Jungkook to let go of him. Their smiles didn't budge though.

"You totally like him, it's so obvious"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do. It shows, you're so attached, and the way you look at him, your eyes give it away."

They were still smiling at him, though there was less evil in their eyes now.

Yoongi looked down to avoid their gazes, and he squirmed a bit as he didn't know what to do.

They had been nice enough so far today, and they were the ones to bring this up.

So maybe, he could get some of that very needed advice?

Looking back up, Yoongi looked back and forth between the two,

"Okay, so let's say I do like him. What difference does it make? He could never like me back. He needs another human to be with, not someone like me."

Jimin and Jungkook briefly made eye contact at that, before they looked back at him. It was Jimin who spoke up next,

"Taehyung isn't like that, he doesn't care about size. When Jungkook and I started dating, I was really nervous to introduce them. I was sure that Taehyung would think it was weird, but once I finally got around to it, he was only angry at me because I had thought he wouldn't be okay with it."

Jungkook nodded at that, and continued,

"Taehyung didn't mind at all, and he was really nice to me ever since the beginning. There are a lot of people out there who would be very judgmental about our relationship, but Taehyung is an open-minded person, and I'm sure he would be fine with dating you."

Yoongi didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to get his hopes up. But the way they said it, it did sound just like Taehyung. Maybe he did have a chance.

Maybe it was at least okay to hope for it.

As Yoongi smiled to himself thinking about it, Jimin said one last thing,

"Of course he would be fine with it, he obviously likes you too."

Yoongi didn't think his face could get any redder. Taehyung liked him?

No, no way. That was a lie.

Or Jimin had just misunderstood.

Why would Taehyung like Yoongi?

That was ridiculous, he had no reason to.

_But maybe_

_Just maybe_

_Maybe he could have a chance._

...

Taehyung had come back with the food soon after that, and now they were happily eating their food while watching the movie. The humans were sitting next to each other, and Yoongi and Jungkook were sitting on a pillow between them.

Once they had all finished their food, they had gotten closer.

Taehyung was leaning back against the armrest, with his arms draped over Jimin who was laying down, resting his head comfortably in Taehyung's lap. Jungkook had immediately settled down on Jimin's chest, and after making use of his big doe eyes, had convinced Yoongi to join him. Jungkook was apparently a very cuddly person, and had been sitting next to Yoongi, holding him the entire time. Both Taehyung and Jimin were idly taking turns petting the two of them.

The movie eventually ended, and no one felt like moving. Yoongi and Jungkook laid down next to each other, still on Jimin's chest. Then the humans' intertwined hands settled over both of them to keep them warm.

They soon drifted off to sleep in that position.

\-----

After Yoongi's first meeting with Jimin and Jungkook was successful, Taehyung started inviting them over more often.

Sometimes they would come over for another movie night, a tradition that Yoongi had also grown to love.

It became apparent to Yoongi just how often they must have been stopping by before he was there. Jimin and Jungkook both treated Taehyung's house as their own.

Jungkook had briefly mentioned once how much easier it was for him when they were there now that there were ladders around the house. Before he had always used either Jimin or Tarhyung to get around, but he didn't need to do that anymore.

Yoongi had grown much closer to both Jimin and Jungkook than he thought he would. Not in the way he had become close with Taehyung, but still close.

Jimin was one of the nicest humans Yoongi had ever met. And dare he say, even one of the cutest. He would never admit it though, and he was pretty sure Jimin already knew about it anyways. Not that Taehyung wasn't cute, because he was. But Taehyung was in a completely different league. He was both cute and hot at the same time, in a way that made Yoongi's heart beat so hard that it kept him up at night.

But that was not where he was going with that, he was just stating that Jimin was a nice and cute human, who was very easy to get along with.

They had become close as friend, and Yoongi was no longer nervous whenever Jimin was around. He didn't mind being left alone with him anymore, and he had even become comfortable with letting Jimin pick him up.

He had been nervous the first time, but he had a valid reason.

He had noticed that most times when Jimin held Jungkook, it was in a fist. He was always gentle, never squished even a little bit, but that was not what mattered to Yoongi.

Yoongi had had a lot of bad experiences with being held too tightly in the past, and those experiences were always from being held in a fist.

So therefore Yoongi hated that position.

Jungkook had at one point explained how he liked the position because the feeling of Jimin's hand all around him made him feel really safe, and close to his boyfriend.

And Yoongi believed him, because it did sound nice. But he did not want to try it himself, because he knew. He knew that whenever he was held in a fist, no matter how gently, it would trigger some very unpleasant flashbacks.

But it turned out he had nothing to worry about.

He suspected that Taehyung had talked to Jimin beforehand, and explained how Yoongi preferred to be held. He trusted Taehyung enough to believe that he hadn't revealed any details about how Yoongi reacted to things, and had just said what to avoid.

Taehyung must have explained Yoongi's hate for being held in fists, because how else could Jimin have known?

...

It was during one of their regular movie nights. This time they had decided against getting takeout, and were making food together. Well Taehyung and Jimin were, and Yoongi and Jungkook were watching them.

It turned out that both of the humans were quite terrible at cooking, and while putting their heads together should make it a bit easier for them, that somehow made it even harder. Yoongi was ready to bet that whenever the two of them did anything together they were suddenly sharing one brain cell.

Jungkook was sitting on the counter, leaned back against the wall. He was watching the two humans work, and was laughing and teasing them at everything they did wrong. Which meant everything they did. At one point Jimin decided that the teasing had gone on long enough, and after washing his hands, he flicked them at Jungkook, spraying him with water. Jungkook just kept laughing, but he did stop talking.

Yoongi had always had a habit of observing everyone around him, and what they did. So he had watched many humans cook in the past. That included his past owner, who was very fond of finding some new recipe online and trying it out. From how she looked while cooking, and the smell that came with it, Yoongi concluded that she actually knew what she was doing. Not that he knew how it tasted, he was never allowed to try it. It was apparently a waste to feed it to a pet.

Anyways, those experiences had made him decent at cooking. He was of course unable to cook for himself, but he did know what Taehyung and Jimin were supposed to be doing. And they were doing it very wrong.

So while Jungkook was leaning back, just laughing at the two, Yoongi was walking around where they were working and trying desperately to help them. It was very hard, considering he could only use his words to explain. It was also impossible for him to see the contents of the bowls that were placed all over the counter. Even some of the plates were too high for him to see properly.

Despite this, the humans were listening to him. They would show him the contents of the bowls when he asked, and would listen to his advice. They tried to be mindful of where Yoongi was, but he was moving around a lot, making it very hard for them. At some point, Taehyung had accidentally knocked Yoongi over with his hand, making him fall back. He was far from the edge of the counter though, so he didn't get hurt at all. But he pretended to be very upset over it, enjoying giving Taehyung a hard time.

Taehyung became extremely careful after that, but also a bit too overprotective.

At one point Yoongi was standing next to the cutting board, to make sure Jimin was using the right cutting technique. After a while he told Jimin to stop, and only after the human put his hand holding the knife down, did Yoongi step onto the cutting board and walk over to try and show what Jimin should be doing. Eventually Jimin had picked the knife back up, and was carefully cutting next to Yoongi to show him, to see if he had understood right. But before Yoongi could give an answer, he felt two huge fingers picking him up.

It was of course Taehyung, who had decided that Yoongi was too close to the knife, so he picked him up and put him down far away from the cutting board. Yoongi gave him a look, but didn't comment. He turned back to Jimin, and gave him his approval for him to continue cutting.

So Taehyung became protective of Yoongi, and made sure that he was always at a safe distance from everything going on.

After a while, they were finally done, and after putting the food onto plates for all of them, they moved it into the living room. Taehyung ended up carrying his own and Jimin's plate, with the two smaller plates placed on the edge of one of them.

As Taehyung walked into the living room, Jimin grabbed Jungkook in a loose fist, wrapping his fingers around him just under his arms so that he could still move them if he wanted to. It seemed like he was about to grab Yoongi in the same way, before he stopped for a moment, then put his hand down flat for Yoongi to sit down.

Yoongi was surprised, but he snapped out of the shock quickly, and stepped onto the hand before sitting down.

Jimin walked into the living room after Taehyung, and put them down on the couch.

That was the first time Yoongi had been held by Jimin, and he was sure that Taehyung was behind him knowing not to hold Yoongi in a fist. And Yoongi was grateful for that.

...

Yoongi had also grown very close with Jungkook, for similar reasons.

He was just such a nice, cute and sweet kid. Yoongi had immediately grown fond of him. And even though neither of them had ever said anything about it, they both knew that deep down the reason they had connected so easily was because it had been a while for both of them since the last time they were close with someone their own size.

Jungkook made it very obvious that he loved Jimin very much, and he felt very comfortable around him despite the size difference. But knowing someone else of their own size had been a welcome new addition to both of their lives.

Over the two years he had been living with Taehyung, Yoongi had discovered lots of little nooks and crannies all around the house, where he sometimes liked to hide. They were the kind off places where Taehyung wouldn't be able to easily find him. And even though Yoongi loved Taehyung, a little bit too much, it was sometimes nice to get away and hide somewhere he couldn't be disturbed.

Soon after meeting Jungkook, Yoongi had taken the kid on a tour of his favorite places, making it clear to him that he wouldn't mind if Jungkook came there too. It was an unspoken rule between them to never mention any of their hiding spots to either of the humans.

They had their own little human-free zone, a luxury most people like them could only dream of.

During their time there, they would usually just sit down and enjoy how normal it felt. There was one particular hole in the wall, that Yoongi had discovered accidentally. He had been bored while waiting for Taehyung to come home, and had been wandering around the house as a result of that. That's when he noticed a small hole in the wall, under the couch. It was hidden enough that it would be very hard for Taehyung to see it, even if he had known it was there.

Yoongi carefully walked through the hole, and realized that there was something of a passage that he could follow.

It was after a couple minutes of walking, that he came across something incredible.

There was a ladder!

One his own size.

Yoongi was fairly certain that Taehyung had not set up any ladders inside the walls, which meant that this one was there before.

Upon closer inspection, Yoongi concluded that the ladder was really old. It was made of metal, which had kept it standing, but it was rusty by now.

There was really only one explanation that Yoongi could think of for why the ladder was there.

It must have been used by other tinies, hundreds of years ago.

Before, Yoongi hadn't known much about his own history, never having been taught anything like that. He had simply been taught the basics of the alphabet, and some numbers. He didn't need to know more, apprently.

But after he was found by Taehyung, Yoongi had learned a lot. Taehyung would sometimes leave the TV on when he left for work to give Yoongi some form of entertainment. And upon Yoongi's request, he had one day left it playing a documentary of tinies.

There Yoongi had learned all about the history of his own race.

It turned out that some of the stories he had heard as a child were true. They really had been living secretly in the past. But some idiot had screwed up, and the entire race had to suffer.

Yoongi had cried that day.

Whether it was from sadness or anger, he didn't know.

Probably a mix of the two.

Anyways, he now knew more about his own history. And so he concluded that the ladder before him must have been used by other tinies, hundreds of years ago, before their race was discovered.

Taehyung lived in a fairly old house, something about how his family had lived there for generations. The inside of the house had been renovated many times, but it seemed the inside of the wall had remained the same.

Yoongi's curiosity eventually got the better of him, and he started climbing up the ladder. It only took him a minute or so before he reached the top of it.

There, he was met with another hole in the wall. This one was much bigger inside though. It looked like an actual room. And the most surprising thing was, that it was also decorated as one.

There was old, worn furniture placed around the room, making it look like a living room out of a human house. Only it was missing a TV, and it was tiny.

And a lot less cozy.

There really was only an old couch, with a matching armchair, and a coffee table. And walls around it, enclosing the space into a room. There was another, much smaller hole leading back into the main part of the house. This hole was placed a bit up from the floor of this new room, and looked a little bit like a window. It was currently the only source of light in the room, but after inspecting the room further Yoongi noticed some old oil lamps standing in a corner. Maybe he could get those to work?

Maybe he could make this room into something?

Yoongi suddenly got bursts of ideas, and he started planning out in his head how he was going to restore this room. He rushed down the ladder, and out into the main part of the house. He looked around, planning out in his head how he was going to make the room his own.

Later that day, when Taehyung came home, Yoongi considered telling the human about his discovery, and getting his help with renovating the room.

That certainly would make it a lot easier.

But then he decided against it.

As much as Yoongi loved and trusted Taehyung, he also liked the idea of having his own little private space.

So he kept quiet.

And the following days he spent rushing back and forth, using all sorts of things from around the house to decorate his new room.

He never really stopped, constantly finding new things that he wanted to add. Just a new little tiny detail every now and then.

This room had been his own since he discovered it, his own well-kept secret.

And even so, showing it to Jungkook just felt right.

And as expected, the kid had been just as exited as Yoongi when he first saw the room.

It had become a regular spot for the two of them to relax together. While Taehyung and Jimin would sit together in the living room, Yoongi and Jungkook would run off to their own spot.

The humans knew that there had to be some specific spot that the two would run off to, but they never figured out where it was. They never asked either, they knew that if the tinies wanted them to know they would say something.

So, Yoongi and Jungkook would go there, and just enjoy the feeling of being normal. Of everything being their size for once. They would sit in the dim light of the old oil lamps, that Yoongi had somehow managed to get to work. They would talk about whatever was on their mind, trusting each other to keep everything a secret.

That was the most important of all their unspoken rules.

Anything that is said inside the wall, will remain inside the wall.

They both loved their human friend/boyfriend a lot, but sometimes it felt great to have someone to confide in.

That was the kind of relationship the two grew to have.

Nothing romantic at all between them.

Just very good friends.

And sometimes, that was more than enough.

\-----

For most of his life, whenever Yoongi looked back at the many unpleasant memories from his past, he would usually feel completely hopeless.

It was understandable, wasn't it?

You try living your entire life like an object.

It had been hard, and Yoongi tried not to think about it.

But recently, he had felt as if everything was finally coming together.

Over the past two years, so much had changed for Yoongi, and he was happier than he had ever been.

Sure, he was still living with a human, but it no longer felt wrong.

He felt at home with Taehyung.

Taehyung and his friends had become like the family Yoongi never got to meet.

Yoongi knew he probably had some biological family out there, but he had never met them.

He knew enough to know that he, like everyone else, had been snatched away from his mother the moment he was born, as she was sent back to her owner. Humans could apparently get paid for sending their pets in to breeding facilities, so that was most likely how Yoongi had been born.

Yoongi probably had a mother and father, maybe some siblings. But they had never met, and they never would, so he didn't consider them his family.

It was easier to just not think about it.

In the past, Yoongi couldn't help but imagine what they were like. Back then, when he thought of family, he had thought of people he had never even met.

But now, when he thought of family, he saw people he loved.

It was nice.

So, anyways, Yoongi now had many pleasant memories to look back at. He had many things to think about that made him happy.

He had managed to bury most of the bad memories under all the good ones, and he was happy.

He wasn't forgetting about his past, he would unfortunately never be able to forget, but he was moving on.

Or at least, that's what he thought, before he was confronted head on by one of the worst of his memories.

He didn't want to look back, but it turned out that his past caught up to him.

...

It had started out as a nice day, as every day waking up next to Taehyung did.

This time Yoongi woke up first, and in his half asleep state, he crawled closer to Taehyung's face, and up to the top of his head.

As he made contact, his fuzzy brain only registered something soft and fluffy, and decided to get a bit more sleep there.

Yoongi curled up in Taehyung's fluffy hair, and snoozed off for a few more minutes.

Eventually, Taehyung also woke up, and slowly opened his eyes.

He looked around without moving his head, not seeing Yoongi anyhwhere.

A bit confused, he softly called out,

"Yoongi?"

He waited, and a quiet, soft hmmm followed.

Taehyung smiled, and reached up to his hair.

His hand wrapped around Yoongi's tiny form, and he carefully pulled him down.

Yoongi didn't like being woken from his half-slumber, so he tried to nuzzle further into Taehyung's hand, even though he knew it was no use.

He let out a tired sigh, before he opened his eyes and sat up.

As much as Yoongi hated waking up, that had been a nice start to the day.

The day continued to be nice after that.

It had once again become summer, and Taehyung and Yoongi had started going out more.

Going out meaning just being outside, but they were happy to just leave the house for a bit.

Some days they would hang out in the garden outside the house, and some days they would go into the city to some park.

Today, it was the latter.

After having breakfast, the two had decided to go into the city to one of their favorite parks.

It was nice, big and open, never too many people around. There was a good amount of trees scattered around which provided shade on the warmer days. It was also a quite well maintained park, where the grass was cut short enough that Yoongi could walk around on the ground without much trouble.

Taehyung and Yoongi had gotten ready, then headed out.

Whenever they went out, Taehyung always made sure to wear a shirt with a chest pocket, where he would keep Yoongi. For most of the time, Yoongi would be sitting either in Taehyung's hand, or on his shoulder, but sometimes the pocket was convenient.

If they went into the city, they had to take the car. And while Taehyung always made sure to drive really carefully, the movement of the car was still too much for Yoongi, who would be jostled around helplessly since Taehyung was unable to hold onto him while driving.

While they were in the car, Yoongi would sit in Taehyung's pocket, where he was safe.

Yoongi had noticed on several occasions, that many tinies, for example Jungkook, were very fond of being in a chest pocket. Whenever Jimin and Jungkook came to visit, Jungkook was always in Jimin's pocket when they arrived.

Now Yoongi fianly understood why. One reason, was because it was simply the safest way to travel. Another reason, was that it was generally just a really nice experience.

It was nice and warm, because of Taehyung's body heat. There was also the soft, soothing sound of the human's heartbeat.

Yoongi was nearly lulled to sleep every time.

Today had been no exception, and he woke up with a slight jolt as two finger grabbed either side of him and lifted him up, before he was put down on Taehyung's palm.

Taehyung got out of the car, and walked into the park, while keeping Yoongi close to his chest in a protective way.

He settled down under one of the trees, a good bit away from the path where people were passing by. There were a few other people scattered around the small field, who were all minding their own business.

Taehyung put Yoongi down in the grass, and they both leaned back and just relaxed.

There was a little bit of small talk between them, and in that moment, everything was _fine_.

They felt fine, and they were happy together.

The two of them had always had a thing for teasing each other, and pretend-fighting. It was never serious, it was just one of their things.

It was because of this, that after a certain comment, Taehyung lightly pushed Yoongi with a finger, making him stumble backwards a bit. Not hard enough for him to fall though.

But Yoongi, being just a bit over-dramatic, threw himself back onto the ground, pretending to be hurt. It didn't last long, since both of them were well aware that he was not actually hurt.

Yoongi got up, and started running away from Taehyung in mock-anger. Taehyung laughed quietly as he watched.

Yoongi didn't mean to go far, but he realized eventually that he had run a bit farther than intended. Looking back, he could see Taehyung now leaning back against the tree, with his eyes closed.

Yoongi spent a moment just looking at him, taking in all of Taehyung's beauty.

He was eventually snapped out of his trance, by an unpleasant feeling of being watched.

Taehyung still had his eyes closed, which meant there was someone else looking at Yoongi.

Looking around in confusion, Yoongi soon locked eyes with someone.

Two eyes that he knew way too well were staring back at him.

The eyes of a human.

Sitting under a tree on the other side of the path, with a group of human girls Yoongi slightly recognized, was the face from his nightmares.

It was his past owner.

_Fuck_

As Yoongi saw her body shift, with their eyes still connected, he knew she was about to approach him. And he knew that if she came close, he would be helpless. His screams wouldn't be heard by Taehyung from this distance, and no one else would even bat an eye.

So before she had even excused herself from her group, Yoongi turned around and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He thanked his lucky stars that all tinies were naturally fast runners, as he reached Taehyung.

Not bothering to slow down, Yoongi threw himself into Taehyung's leg to get his attention, and before Taehyung got a chance to ask anything, Yoongi frantically yelled at him,

"We need to go, now"

Taehyung looked at him with confusion, and Yoongi could feel the eyes of the girl behind him, he could almost hear her footsteps approaching from far away.

"No time to explain, let's just go, please"

Yoongi looked into Taehyung's eyes, and maybe the seriousness showed, because Taehyung nodded, and muttered a quiet okay, before he reached out and let Yoongi sit on his hand, then got up and rapidly walked away while keeping his hand close to his chest.

Taehyung became aware of someone following him, and the distinct sound of someone calling out for him to stop. Before he got a chance to look back, Yoongi looked up at him, and pleaded for him to go faster.

Taehyung had seen that look in his eyes before.

He knew, that in that moment, someone from Yoongi's past was right behind him.

Someone who had hurt him.

Part of Taehyung wanted to turn around and confront whoever this was.

Punch them in the face, make them pay for whatever they had done to Yoongi.

But then he saw the desperation in Yoongi's eyes, and he understood what he wanted.

Yoongi did not want to meet whoever this was, even with Taehyung there to protect him.

He just wanted to get out of there.

So Taehyung obliged, and took of in a slight run towards his car.

He held Yoongi close, with his hand holding him still against his chest.

When he reached the car, Taehyung yanked the door open with his free hand, and got in while gently tucking Yoongi into his chest pocket.

He closed the door, and started the car, and then he drove away.

As he drove out of the parking lot, Taehyung got a look at the face of their pursuer.

Knowing that his top priority at the moment was Yoongi, Taehyung simply scanned the girl's face, and put it away in his memory for later.

...

Neither of them spoke in the car, and soon enough they were back home.

Taehyung got out of the car, and walked into the house.

He took off his shoes as he came in, and walked into the living room where he sat down on the couch.

When Taehyung was sitting down he finally reached down into his pocket and pulled Yoongi out, before putting him down on his palm. Taehyung kept his hand in front of him, looking at Yoongi.

Yoongi was avoiding his gaze, looking around everywhere but at Taehyung. He eventually kept his eyes down, and started squirming a bit.

They both knew why this was happening.

Taehyung had finally had enough, and he wanted to know about Yoongi's past. He wanted to know why Yoongi reacted the way he did.

Yoongi couldn't blame him. Taehyung had been incredibly patient, never pushing him to speak.

After a minute or so of awkward silence, Yoongi broke the silence with a sigh before speaking,

"I'm sorry"

He looked up and met Taehyung's eyes, which were now filled with confusion,

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I- I should have told you sooner, so I'm sorry"

Taehyung smiled slightly at that,

"It's okay, I understand it's hard. But please, I need to know"

Taehyung gave Yoongi a bit of a pleading look after that, and Yoongi eventually gave in.

"I don't even know where to start..."

He trailed of, but Taehyung quickly filled in,

"Start from the beginning"

So that's what Yoongi did.

He told his story, everything that he had kept hidden.

He first talked about his childhood. Of growing up with breeders who never once talked to him unless he did something they didn't like. He left out a lot about the beatings he had recieved, but he could see in Taehyung's eyes that they were going to talk about that later.

Then Yoongi talked about the change after he turned 18. At that age, he was considered old enough to be sent away on his own. He no longer needed the constant supervision of supposed "experts". He talked about the dull life in the pet shop. In many ways, that life was better than it had been with the breeders. He wasn't getting beaten anymore, and he was getting regularly fed, instead of the starving that the breeders called a "diet". He had missed the privacy of the breeding facility, and that was the only thing from there that he missed.

For every little kid that would come by and knock on the cage, then shout something at their parents, Yoongi was reminded of why it had been better when people pretended he wasn't there. At least then he didn't have to deal with the ear-piercing screams of children trying to get his attention.

After that, Yoongi talked about finally being bought. That was the most sensitive of the topics, so he took his time with it.

He talked about how he had been picked out by a girl, and had been taken home by her. He explained how she had been nice at first, how he had actually been treated decently for the first time. Looking back now, Yoongi knew that he had not been treated very well, even in the beginning. But back then he didn't know any better.

Then he talked about how the girl had gotten a boyfriend, and the guy's pointless jealousy.

He talked about the abuse that had followed. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to at this point. Taehyung deserved to know.

So Yoongi told him all about how he had been treated. He talked about the verbal abuse that had started it, then the physical abuse that followed. He talked about being put on shelves all day to starve, because he didn't deserve food. He talked about being held in fists so tight he couldn't breathe. He talked about being pushed onto the floor and kicked around like a doll. As he talked, there were a lot of flashbacks to that time. Yoongi realized that he was rambling, but he didn't stop. He just wanted to let it all out.

He snapped out of it as he felt Taehyung gently rub his cheek with his thumb. Yoongi had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized he was crying.

Taehyung looked at him with a sympathetic look as he dried the tears, and nodded for him to continue.

Yoongi quickly explained the last part of his story. Of how he had finally decided to leave, and his life in the streets. He explained how hard it had been to survive, how he had nearly died countless times. Then he talked about how much worse it had gotten during winter, about nearly freezing to death many times.

Then he finally got to the day when everything changed.

He explained how he had accidentally ended up in the street while trying to find shelter, and that had been the moment he was found by Taehyung.

Once he got to that part, Yoongi trailed of, finally being done.

It felt great, to have let it all out. He didn't have to hide it anymore, he could talk to Taehyung about it.

Both of them knew that they had many conversations ahead of them, but for now, everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I hope you enjoyed.  
> As I said at the beginning, there will be part 3, and I think we all know what it's going to be about.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, because I'm really happy with it.  
> Please let me know what you thought 💜


	3. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's do the last part of this. I hope you enjoy

Yoongi would like to say that nothing changed after he told Taehyung about his past, but that would be lying.

There was no big obvious change, but there were a few subtle ones.

Taehyung was generally just more careful around Yoongi now, and he didn't like it.

Don't misunderstand, Yoongi still wanted Taehyung to be careful around him, because if he wasn't there would be a big risk of him accidentally hurting, or maybe even killing Yoongi.

But the difference was that before, the two of them had a thing about pretend-fighting each other, and teasing each other. It had been a natural thing for them, to take every chance they got to call the other out if they ever did something wrong. Their "fights" consisted of Yoongi using all the power in his body trying to push at Taehyung, while Taehyung used as little force as he could manage as to not hurt Yoongi.

It was something they had both enjoyed, since both of them knew that it was never serious.

But after Yoongi told his story, Taehyung had abruptly stopped.

Whenever Yoongi teased him about something now, Taehyung would simply laugh at him, and then continue as if nothing happened. If Yoongi ever pushed at him now, he would just move out of the way.

Yoongi never thought the day would come when he missed "fighting" with Taehyung, but now here he was.

He knew about the reason for the change, and it was understandable.

After hearing about everything that Yoongi had been through in the past, Taehyung had probably felt bad about the way he usually treated Yoongi, even if it was never nearly as bad, and they both knew that it was a joke.

At first, Yoongi thought that it would eventually just go back to normal. But that didn't happen, and after a couple weeks he had enough.

He brought it up one day when they were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Yoongi had tried sending some sort of snarky remark at Taehyung, and as expected he only got a laugh in response.

"Would you stop that?"

He finally burst out, and looked up to meet Taehyung's eyes.

Had someone told him years ago that he would end up in this position, yelling up at a human towering above him, he would have thought they were crazy.

Taehyung met his eyes with a look of confusion,

"Stop what?"

"You know what"

"I really don't"

The two engaged in a small staring contest, as Yoongi tried to determine whether Taehyung was lying or not. He eventually gave up, and explained himself,

"Ever since I told you about... you know what, you've been acting weird. You know, you're just too.. how should I even say this? You're being too... too nice"

Yoongi looked down after he said that, as he waited for Taehyung to process what he said. He did not have to wait long.

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

Yoongi looked back up, to see Taehyung looking down at him with eyes still full of confusion.

"I'm saying, that just because some people have treated me bad in the past, doesn't mean I want you to treat me like I'm made of glass..."

Yoongi trailed of, as understanding seemed to appear on Taehyung's face.

"I'm sorry... I just... I didn't want to accidentally hurt you..."

Now Taehyung was the one looking down, and Yoongi felt a bit bad.

"You don't have to be sorry, I appreciate that you care. You're really the first human to ever do that... But can we please go back to how things were before?"

Taehyung was still refusing to look up, instead looking down at his hands that were resting on the table in front of him. He actually looked like he felt genuinely bad, and that made Yoongi feel terrible about himself. Taehyung shouldn't have to feel sorry for caring.

Yoongi stood up, and slowly walked closer to Taehyung. When he was close enough, he grabbed one of the human's huge fingers, and did his best to wrap his fingers around it in a hug. It wasn't really a hug, but it was the closest he could get.

Taehyung looked at him as his eyes widened slightly, before he brought his other hand up to return the hug. Taehyung slowly lifted his hands, and closed his eyes as he let Yoongi rest against his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll try"

\-----

Taehyung did try after that.

There was definitely still a difference from before, but he had gotten better.

Taehyung was still a lot more careful about everything, but he was slowly, step by step, falling back into his old habits.

And Yoongi didn't try to rush him, he understood why it was hard. He already appreciated Taehyung caring about how he felt at all, so he wasn't about to complain about him being slow.

It had always been easy for both Taehyung and Yoongi to be patient with each other, and this time it was no different.

Aside from Taehyung's change in behavior, there had been little change to their regular life.

They had been living together for almost three years, and their routine had remained mostly the same all that time.

Little did they know, there was about to be a big change.

This time however, it was a very welcome change.

\-----

It happened a few months after Yoongi told Taehyung about his past.

Taehyung was more or less back to his old self by then, and they were once again back to their regular lives.

During a cold winter night, when the two of them were laying together in bed. Taehyung had his head propped up on a few pillows, so he was able to stay comfortable while looking at Yoongi, who was resting in a similar position on Taehyung's chest.

There was a little bit of small talk going on, neither of them feeling like falling asleep just yet.

Taehyung and Yoongi were happy together, and they had been for a long time now. But even so, they both felt like there was something missing. There was something they both wanted from each other, but were both afraid to bring up.

Surprisingly, the one to finally give up and act upon it was Yoongi.

He sat up suddenly, and turned around to look Taehyung in the eyes.

Taehyung's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he didn't get a chance to speak, as Yoongi beat him to it,

"I'm gonna try something. Something I've wanted to do for a while now. And if you think it's... weird, or don't like it just... Then just pretend it never happened."

Before he got a chance to change his mind, Yoongi stood up and walked closer to Taehyung's face. Because of the pillows under Taehyung's head his face was at a bit of an angle, making it much easier for Yoongi to reach. Taehyung followed his movements with his eyes, and felt his breath hitch as Yoongi leaned forward, and gave a tiny kiss to Taehyung's bottom lip.

Yoongi wished he could do more, but because of his small size, no matter how hard he tried it would still only seem like a peck to Taehyung.

Even so, Yoongi stayed like that for a moment, his thoughts being taken over by the joy of finally kissing Taehyung.

His mind caught up to him soon enough, and he quickly pulled his head back. Looking up, he met Taehyung's gaze, which seemed to be frozen in shock.

Assuming the worst, Yoongi started backing away while muttering,

"Sorry, I don't know what I was think-"

He was cut off as his back collided with Taehyung's hand, that had come up behind him. Without a word, Taehyung gently pushed Yoongi back down, and returned the kiss.

Yoongi was flooded by relief, as he closed his eyes and tried his best to return it.

It was a bit awkward, with Taehyung barely being able to feel Yoongi, while his own lips easily covered Yoongi's entire face. It was a weird kiss, but neither of the two could seem to care in that moment.

It was slow and careful. At his point, they both wanted to just rush into things. As they both realized that their feelings were being returned, they couldn't help but wonder how their relationship would change.

But they still took it slow, because that had always fit them. They would have plenty of time in the future to figure things out, but for now this was okay.

They would figure out the rest of it eventually, but for now a kiss was more than enough.

...

Many more little kisses had followed that same night, before the two of them fell asleep next to each other.

Yoongi moved to the pillow, where he had laid down and eventually fallen asleep next to Taehyung's head, which was turned to the side.

The next morning Taehyung was, as usual, the first one to wake up.

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he laid eyes on was Yoongi.

Yoongi was laying turned towards Taehyung, with the gentle light of the morning sun washing over him from behind. He looked so incredibly peaceful like that, Taehyung spent a few minutes just watching him and smiling to himself.

He eventually felt a bit creepy, so he decided it was time for Yoongi to wake up.

Instead of his usual method of waking Yoongi up by poking at him, Taehyung leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head. It ended up covering almost his entire head and a small part of his chest, but Taehyung didn't care. He was so happy to finally be able to show his affection for Yoong. He finally had a valid excuse for all the little things he wanted to do for him, and he was going to use it as much as possible.

Once Taehyung pulled back, Yoongi started to stir. He had felt a comfortable warmth as Taehyung kissed him, and he unconsciously started searching to get it back, but when he didn't find it he reluctantly opened his eyes.

Yoongi was immediately greeted by Taehyung's huge smiling face hovering over him, and this time he returned the smile.

Yoongi reached out to Taehyung with his hands, and then let out a soft whining sound when he couldn't reach.

Tehyung got the hint, and chuckled as he cupped his hand behind Yoongi and brought him closer.

Once he was close enough Yoongi leaned forward, and returned Taehyung's kiss.

Then he leaned back and laid back down on Taehyung's palm.

They stayed like that for a while, just carefully looking at each other, slowly taking in every detail on each other's faces.

The one to eventually break the silence was Taehyung, who spoke with a soft whisper,

"I can't believe this is actually happening"

Yoongi smiled brighter at that,

"Me neither"

He slowly rolled over to the edge of Taehyung's palm, where he sat up before carefully dropping the short distance down to the pillow. Once there, he crawled closer to Taehyung and settled down by his neck, right under his chin.

He pretended to fall back asleep there, even though both of them knew that wasn't the case. Taehyung decided against waking him back up, and instead settled his hand over Yoongi, and closed his eyes.

They both knew that they had a lot to talk about in the future. There was a lot to figure out about their relationship, and so much else.

But that could all wait, for now they were happy being together in whatever their weird relationship was.

\-----

The next few days all followed the same pattern.

They would wake up in the morning, and then they would stay in bed and just cuddle for as long as possible

On weekdays, Taehyung still had to get up and go to work. They would still cuddle, just not as much.

In the end they would inevitably have to leave the bed, but they till stuck close to each other until Taehyung had to go.

On the weekends however, they could stay in bed for what felt like hours. Sometimes they would just hold each other, which meant Taehyung held Yoongi close while Yoongi tried his best to return it in some way. Other times they would talk about all sorts of things. Sometimes it was just pointless small talk, and sometimes they talked about some much more serious topics.

They had learned a lot about each other from this. Yoongi had told parts of his story in more detail, which was a lot easier than it had been to tell the story originally.

Taehyung also talked more about his own past, though it was far less interesting. Taehyung had realized once he was telling Yoongi about his own childhood how truly privileged he was. He used to compare himself to his classmates, and would feel as if the world was unfair simply because someone else could afford "better" clothes.

He had now realized how ridiculous that was. Yoongi's past had been literal hell compared to Taehyung's.

Another thing that they had talked about was their relationship. That topic was harder than expected to talk about.

Even though both of them knew at that point that their feelings were being returned, it was still hard to decide where in their relationship they were.

Taehyung felt bad that he had waited for Yoongi to make the first step. Considering what Yoongi had been taught to think about humans in the past it was surprising that he had dared to do it.

Because of this Taehyung decided that he would take the next step.

He brought it up during one of their morning chats.

Taehyung was laying on his stomach, facing his pillow where Yoongi was sitting cross-legged, when he spoke up,

"Hey, I've been thinking, about us. Like, what are we?"

Yoongi looked at him in confusion, and Taehyung sighed before he tried to explain it better,

"I mean... I mean, I like you, a lot. And it seems like you like me too, right? But what are we? Like, are we dating, or what?"

Realization dawned on Yoongi then, and he felt a blush spread over his cheeks,

"That sounds good to me... I guess I thought we already were. So, we're like, boyfriends now?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you"

Yoongi smiled brightly at that, a smile that was soon matched by Taehyung,

"That sounds great".

\-----

Almost three years after their first meeting their relationship was made official, and they were both the happiest they had ever been.

It was a weird relationship, one that would not work out for a lot of people. No matter how much they loved each other, there was still a huge power difference that came with this type of relationship, and it would simply be too much for some people.

But for Yoongi and Taehyung it worked out.

There was an incredible amount of trust between them. Yoongi would trust Taehyung with his life, and technically Taehyung was holding Yoongi's life in his hands every day. That thought didn't scare Yoongi anymore, instead he felt the safest whenever he was being held by Taehyung.

Yoongi trusted Taehyung with his life, and even though there would never be a situation where it mattered, he knew that Taehyung would trust Yoongi with his as well.

There were of course also times when they both used the size difference to their advantage.

For Yoongi, that simply meant "hiding" somewhere Taehyung couldn't reach. Yoongi's most powerful feeling moment was when he had been sitting under the couch, watching in amusement as Taehyung tried desperately to fit his huge hands in the small space.

Once Taehyung gave up he pulled his hand back, and sat up, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process. The moment he heard the thud that came with the collision, Yoongi stood up and rushed out to check that Taehyung was okay.

Taehyung insisted that he was fine, but after a short argument he lowered his head down with a sigh to let Yoongi check for himself. Yoongi quickly found the spot, and concluded that Taehyung would be fine. As Taehyung raised his head back up, Yoongi still scolded him about how he had to be more careful, and Taehyung simply kept his eyes down and quietly accepted it.

It was a comical looking situation. Even while sitting down, Taehyung towered over Yoongi, who was standing in front of him. Taehyung could have easily made Yoongi be quiet, he could have crushed him with just a finger, and Yoongi would be completely helpless. But instead, Taehyung looked down in shame, looking like a child being scolded by their parents.

Taehyung never used his size advantage to hurt Yoongi. There were times when he would use it for small things, but it was never anything serious. They both knew that, and that was why their relationship worked out.

That was why Yoongi never felt scared when Taehyung would sneak up on him. If Yoongi was walking on the floor, and Taehyung happened to be behind him, Taehyung never missed a chance to suddenly run up to him and literally sweep Yoongi off his feet. Yoongi would never even dream of admitting it, but he secretly loved whenever Taehyung did things like that.

\-----

Their three year anniversary of living together was steadily approaching, and Yoongi decided that he wanted to be the one to surprise Taehyung for once.

Yoongi was not stupid, he understood the concept of time, and he knew the exact day of their anniversary. He was however, sure that Taehyung wasn't aware that Yoongi had sen the date on Taehyung's phone three years ago, and had remembered it. That honestly just made the surprise even better.

Taehyung would understandably not be expecting anything, as it was very hard for Yoongi to plan anything.

He would have liked to cook a romantic dinner for Taehyung, but that was impossible for obvious reasons.

Plan B for any human who was unable to cook would be to book a table at a romantic restaurant, and have a date there instead. But unfortunately, they lived in a shitty society where tinies could not go to any restaurants, and it was considered inappropriate to bring a pet to such a place.

Even though Yoongi knew by now that he was far from being a pet, that was still what other people would see him as.

So dinner had been ruled out, but Yoongi didn't give up.

He decided to instead go for something much more simple. It was fine, he knew that Taehyung would be surprised he did anything at all.

Yoongi decided to decorate the bedroom appropriately, preparing for a date night. He was not sure how far they were going to go, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

It was still hard for Yoongi to decorate on his own, so he had called for backup.

Taehyung would usually leave his phone somewhere around the house while showering, and Yoongi took advantage of that. A few days before the anniversary, Taehyung left his phone on the coffee table. He put Yoongi down on a pillow on the couch as he left, and Yoongi knew that it was a good time to act. He waited for a few minutes even after he heard the shower start, just to make sure Taehyung wasn't coming back out for some reason.

He eventually got up and walked over to the edge of the couch. From there, he used the ladder to climb down to the floor. Then he had to walk over to the table, and use the ladder on there to climb up. He saw the phone laying on the other end of the table, and quickly walked over there.

He reached the phone soon enough. He had seen Taehyung unlock it many times, so he knew how to do it. He pressed the button on the side to start it, and walked around on it while typing in the code he had seen Taehyung type many times. The phone did not detect Yoongi's socked feet, so he was able to stand on it and still use his hands to control it.

He tapped the icon that he knew was for calling, and found Jimin's name at the top of the contacts. He tapped the name, and jumped of the phone as it started ringing.

He didn't have to wait for long before there was a click and Jimin's voice came through the speaker,

"Hello?"

"Jimin? Hey, I don't have a lot of time, so I need you to listen"

Jimin sounded confused as he answered

"Yoongi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, now listen, Taehyung will be back any minute so I don't have a lot of time. I need your help"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, we're fine. I just need help with something, and I can't really tell Taehyung abo-"

Yoongi cut himself off as he heard the shower stop, and knew that Taehung would dry himself off and get dressed, then come back.

"Crap, he's almost done. Look, Jimin, I don't have time to explain now, but could you please come over here sometime soon when Taehyung is at work? I need help"

Yoongi only waited long enough to hear Jimin agreeing, then quickly hung up, not listening to any of Jimin's questions.

He tapped the button to exit the app, and then once again pressed the button on the side to shut the phone off.

He ran back over to the other end of the table, and climbed down as fast as he could. Then he hurried over to the couch and climbed back up. He jumped up on the pillow where Taehyung had left him earlier, and tried to act as if he had been sitting there the entire time.

Only seconds after he sat down, Taehyung walked into the room, completely unaware of anything that had happened while he was gone

...

The next day Taehyung had to leave for work in the morning.

They had time for a quick breakfast, and then Taehyung left Yoongi on the couch with a kiss, before he left.

Yoongi stayed there for a while. He spent a lot of his days on the couch, sometimes Taehyung left the TV on, and sometimes he left a few books out. Yoongi really enjoyed both activities.

This day however, there was a knock on the door sometime around noon.

Yoongi already knew who it was, and once he heard it he climbed down from the couch and started walking to the front door.

Jimin knew at what times Taehyung was supposed to be at work, but he still knocked to make sure he really was gone. After a minute or so of no answer, he decided it was safe.

As Taehyung's best friend, Jimin had a spare key to the house. He used the key to unlock the door, and stepped inside. He took off his shoes as he closed the door behind himself, and then hung up his coat. As he did so, he reached into the pocket and pulled out his boyfriend, who had overheard the phone call the previous night and insisted on coming along.

Jimin turned around and walked further into the house, and soon met Yoongi who had been on his way to the door.

Jimin reached down to pick him up,

"Oh hey, there you are"

He put Jungkook on his shoulder, as he held Yoongi in front of his face with both his hands.

Yoongi was met with both their gazes staring holes into him as he looked at them. Then Jimin kept speaking,

"Do you wanna explain what that phone call was about?"

Yoongi grinned sheepishly at them, as the two of them gave him matching amused smiles.

...

They settled down on the couch as Yoongi started to explain himself.

He told them about his plan, and watched as both of their faces showed understanding. Both Jimin and Jungkook had already known about the relationship, so they were excited to help Yoongi in any way.

The three of them spent a while planning everything out, and deciding how exactly they would do everything.

Conveniently enough, the anniversary was on a work day, so they decided that Jimin would go out to get all the things necessary, then come back to help set it up while Taehyung was out that day.

After about two hours, they were done planning and knew exactly what they had to do. Yoongi had done most of the planning, only asking for advice on a few things. He mostly needed the help for getting the decorations, and for setting them up.

He also got help with ordering flowers to be delivered to Taehyung. Jimin apparently knew what type of flower Taehyung liked, and only asked Yoongi what color he thought would be best. After just a moment of considering, Yoongi decided on purple, and Jimin immediately agreed.

They had their plan, now there was only the decorating left to do.

The day arrived soon enough, and sometime in the afternoon, only an hour or so before Taehyung would be home, Jimin and Jungkook came back. True to his word, Jimin had brought all the things necessary.

They all got into the bedroom, and started decorating.

Jimin blew the baloons, and put them up around the room. Then he got out a few candles and placed them around as well. While he did that, Yoongi and Jungkook worked with the flowers. This time they worked with red roses, wanting the room to look as romantic as possible. They placed the roses around the bed, along with some rose petals. They also used them to make a path from the door to the bed, and spread them out around it.

As they finished, Jimin picked up the two tinies and held them as he stood in the doorway, all three of them admiring their work. Jungkook jumped over to Yoongi, and enveloped him in a hug,

"It looks great, he'll love it"

Jimin brought both of them to his chest, and hugged them to it,

"Definitely, he's going to fall in love with you all over again"

Yoongi smiled at that. He sure hoped they were right.

...

Jimin and Jungkook left soon after that, and Yoongi settled in his usual spot on the couch. It didn't take long before he heard the door open again, and felt his heart skip a beat when Taehyung walked into the room.

Taehyung found Yoongi on the couch like always, and went over to pick him up before walking into the kitchen.

Taehyung started talking about his day, as Yoongi listened, and tried to act normal. Soon enough the food was done, and they ate together in the living room in front of the TV.

Once they were done, Taehyung got up to go put away the dishes.

The moment Taehyung was out of sight, Yoongi got up, onto the floor, and ran.

He reached the bedroom door, which had purposely been left open by Jimin earlier. It was at a position where it was impossible to look inside, to make sure Taehyung wouldn't accidentaly see anything. It looked closed, but Yoongi was able to push it open with enough effort. The door was heavy, but he managed. He only needed a small gap to be able to slip through, and then pushed it closed from the other side.

Once the door was back to it's original position, Yoongi turned around and walked to the bed, careful not to disturb any of the roses or rose petals laying around. He climbed onto the bed, and carefully walked to the center of it.

It had seemed a bit cliche, but both Jimin and Jungkook told him that it was a good idea, so Yoongi had eventually agreed on letting them get a box of chocolates as well. The box was now placed in the middle of the bed, along with a cute teddy bear that Yoongi picked out himself.

He grinned as he got into position. The bear had been his idea, and he had intentionally gotten one with it's arms together, holding a tiny heart. Yoongi ducked down and squeezed himself into the gap under the bears arms, so that it looked like he was also being hugged by it. He laid his arms out over the bear's arms, so he was also holding onto the heart.

He had tried the position out earlier, and had gotten the approval of both his helpers.

Soon after he settled down there was a knock on the door. He already knew it was the scheduled flower delivery.

Listening closely, Yoongi could hear Taehyung's footsteps approaching the door, and then he heard the door open. There was a faint sound of a conversation, and then the door closed. There was a pause as Yoongi assumed that Taehyung was reading the card he had ordered with the flowers.

Then the footsteps picked back up again. Taehyung first walked into the living room, as he was not aware that Yoongi had moved. He walked around in there for a bit, and Yoongi could hear Taehyung call out to him in confusion. Soon enough, the footsteps turned around and were coming towards the bedroom.

The door was pushed open, and Yoongi was met with Taehyung standing in the doorway. The surprise was visible on his face, as he took in the state of the room. Once his eyes landed on Yoongi, the surprise on Taehyung's face turned into pure joy, as he ran forward. The flowers were carefully put down on the floor, before being forgotten as Taehyung threw himself onto the bed, grabbing Yoongi and pulling him out from where he was sitting.

Yoongi only got a moment to look, but he registered Taehyung's beautiful smiling face in front of him, surrounded by the rose petals that were fluttering in the air from when he had landed on the bed. Yoongi smiled just as bright as Taehyung, before he was pressed against Taehyung's lips in a kiss, which he readily returned.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and they only pulled back for a second to breathe before they dove back in for another one.

Taehyung lowered his hands down to the bed, and laid himself down at the same time to not break the kiss.

Taehyung was laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side, where Yoongi was laying right next to his mouth, neither of them willing to be the one to pull away first.

They spent the rest of the night like that, and many night after that. Finally being allowed to do all the things they wanted to do.

They were both crazy in love with each other, and they were finally able to do everything they wanted to do without any restrictions on what was considered right. They knew each other well, and they both understood what the other wanted.

In the end, everything had turned out great for them, and they were happy.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally done with this.
> 
> The last chapter was somehow the shortest, but I had a hard enough time finishing this much, and I felt that I got out everything I wanted to. I'm not sure if I can make another chapter to this story now, it feels like I've reached the end.
> 
> And, about that last scene, and what happened after it, I leave that up to you. I had an idea of what I would like to have happened, but I felt like it didn't really fit the vibe of the rest of this story, so I left it out. If you want this to be 100% innocent, then let's say they just kissed and cuddled. If you're fine with a little action, then feel free to imagine what I did ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )
> 
> However, I have been thinking. Yes, a rare event, I know.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a sort of spin-off of this? I'm tempted to write a sort of prequel to this, telling the story of Jikook in this story and how they got together. I just want to know if that's a point of interest for people, because if it is I'll try and do that sometime in the future.
> 
> My next two stories that will be added to this series will be two requests that I've gotten. If anyone else feels like requesting, feel free to message me, or leave a comment.
> 
> Please leave a comment either way, I want to know your thoughts.
> 
> Honestly, feel free to comment or message me even if you're just saying hi. I need army-friends lol.
> 
> I think that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Bye, love you, purple you 💜


End file.
